Pokemon: A Rock Band's Journey: The Kanto Journeys
by DanDJohnMLover
Summary: What happens when three of my favorite bands go into the world of Pokemon? Well, read and find out! Gotta catch 'em all!
1. The Beginning: Disturbed

Hey everyone! I decided to create a story featuring three of my favorite bands and the anime, Pokemon. I do not own Pokemon and the members of Disturbed own themselves.

**Be aware. The plot is going to be changed.**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 1: The Beginning: Disturbed

_**In Chicago:**_

It was a warm, summer morning; about eleven o'clock, and the rock band Disturbed was taking a walk through the city. They had just finished up their new album, so they decided to walk around town for a while.

But after forty-five minutes, "Dave, I think it's time to go back." John said.

"Okay, let's go back to the studio." David agreed. The band was now on their way back to the studio.

But when they passed a street that they hardly went by, David suddenly stopped walking. He was looking at a building on the street. The guys wondered why they stopped.

"David? Why did you stop?" Mike asked.

"I've never seen this building before." he replied, still looking at the building.

The building was tall and white. On the top of it, there was a red and white ball shape and it said "Poke Lab" in the middle of the shape.

Dan looked at it a little bit and said, "Maybe it's new in the area."

As they kept looking, David suggested, "Want to see what's in there?" The other guys shrugged, meaning "Sure, why not?"

They went up to the door of the building. Gently, David knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door creaked open and there stood an old man. He had gray hair and was wearing a white lab coat. He grinned at the band.

"Good morning!" The man greeted politely.

"Hello." Dave greeted back. "We just noticed this place was here and… we decided to stop by."

"Well, it was nice of you to stop by." The man shook Dave's hand. "My name is Samuel Oak, but I'm mostly known as Professor Oak. I just moved in a few weeks ago."

"I'm David." David introduced himself. "And these are my friends: Dan, Mike, and John. We are in a band together."

"It's a pleasure to meet you boys." Oak said. He continued to stand in the doorway for a few seconds. Then he asked, "Would you like to come in?"

The band nodded and agreed to go inside. When they entered the lab, they saw a bunch of high tech equipment all around it. It looked so amazing!

"Wow!" The band awed in amazement. "Amazing!"

Dan suddenly asked, "So Professor, what exactly do you study?"

"I research Pokemon." Oak answered.

The guys stopped walking when they heard that word. "Pokemon?" all four guys asked in unison.

Professor Oak just smiled at them and said, "You probably don't know about them because they are pretty uncommon in this area. A Pokemon is a certain type of creature that can be treated as friends, pets, or used as battle partners. Many people around the world travel to regions where Pokemon are common and become Pokemon Trainers. There, they can battle in gyms and earn Pokemon badges from gym leaders."

Oak paused and saw by the looks on the boys' faces that they were very interested in these creatures.

"I want to capture some Pokemon!" Mike yelled happily.

"Oh, what the heck? I'm in!" John agreed.

"I would like to try this trainer stuff out." Dan said.

"These creatures sound amazing. I'm up for it." David said.

Professor Oak's smile grew wider as he said, "You can become Pokemon Trainers, but first, take a seat." The men went and sat on the brown leather couch. Oak continued, "Before you become a trainer, you'll need a starter Pokemon." He then shouted over his shoulder, "Tracy, could you get the starter Pokeballs, please?"

"I'll get them, Professor!" Tracy replied.

"That's my assistant Tracy, by the way." Oak said.

As Tracy was getting the Pokeballs, Oak handed each man a Pokedex. "This device is a Pokedex. It takes information on Pokemon you see or capture."

"Neat." Dan said.

Just then, Tracy came into the room with a box.

"Got them, Professor." He dumped the box on the table. About a dozen red and white balls were dumped onto the table. "I have the empty ones with me."

"Thank you, Tracy." Oak said. He walked over and grabbed one of them. "This right here is a Pokeball. It carries Pokemon that you've captured. You battle a Pokemon and when it's weak, you capture it."

Mike interrupted, "Is there a limited number of Pokemon we can carry?"

"Yes," Oak answered, "you can only carry six. I'll give you the other Pokeballs later." He put the ball down and continued. "The Pokemon on this table are starter Pokemon. They've been caught from the wild and brought here. As you can see, there's about a dozen of them here. But whatever Pokeball you choose, then whatever Pokemon is inside it is the one you get. Now, who wants to get their first Pokemon first?"

"I'll go first." John volunteered. He went up from the couch and randomly grabbed a Pokeball from the table. But he did not know how to release it.

"How do I let it out?"

"Just throw it and see what Pokemon it is." The professor answered.

"Okay." John threw the ball and it opened with white light coming out of it. When the light subsided, it revealed an echidna-like Pokemon. Its eyes were closed and four red spots were on its back.

"Cynda?"

John then took out his Pokedex to see what this one was.

"Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokemon. It usually stays hunched over. If it is angry or surprised, it shoots flames out of its back." Dexter explained.

"So it's a fire type, huh?" John said as he looked at his first Pokemon.

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil shouted as it jumped into John's arms. He couldn't help but smile.

Oak chuckled, "It seems Cyndaquil likes you already."

John continued smiling as he sat back down with his Pokemon and Pokeball.

"My turn!" Mike yelled as he jumped up and ran to the table. He immediately grabbed a Pokeball. "Okay, let's see who you are. Go!" Mike threw the Pokeball. When it opened, it revealed a small blue crocodile, with red spikes on its back and tail.

"Totodile."

"Cool." Mike said when he saw his Pokemon. He then took out his Pokedex.

"Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokemon. Its well-developed jaws are powerful and capable of crushing anything." Dexter explained.

"My kind of Pokemon!" Mike said.

"Toto! Totodile!" as it ran up to Mike. He bend down, picked his Pokemon up, and sat back down.

"I'm next." Dan said.

He got up and went towards the table. With his wide hand, he grabbed a random Pokeball.

"Okay, come on out!" He shouted as he threw the Pokeball, revealing a fennec featured Pokemon with brown fur and a cream-colored furry collar.

"Eevee?"

Dan looked at his Pokedex.

"Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. An extremely rare Pokemon that may evolve in a number of different ways depending on stimuli."

Dan looked at Eevee. "A Pokemon that can evolve in different ways? Strange."

"Haha! You got a girl for a first Pokemon, Danny!" Mike laughed, joking.

"Not all Eevees are girls, Michael." Oak told him.

"Aw, don't mind him, Professor. He's just joking." Dan said as Eevee ran up to him. He picked it up and sat down again.

"Okay, I guess it's my turn." David said. He went over to the table and picked up a Pokeball. "Come on out, little guy!" He threw the ball and it revealed an orange, flame tailed lizard.

"Char!"

"Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out."

"Awesome! A fire type." Dave said happily.

It seemed Charmander was a little nervous about seeing its new trainer. But it walked towards Dave and he picked it up.

The band got up from the couch and were about to leave when Oak stopped them. "I forgot to tell you. To return your Pokemon, just point the ball to them and say "return"" The boys pointed the balls to their starter Pokemon and returned them.

"You boys will also need these." He handed each man five empty Pokeballs. "As I said earlier, you will need these to capture Pokemon."

Dan protested, "Uh, hate to be rude Professor, but you said Pokemon are not around in this area. How are we going to capture other ones?"

Oak answered, "Oh yes. You men will travel to the Kanto Region to find the Pokemon."

"Are the gyms there, too?" John asked.

"The Pokemon League Gyms are there. For the Kanto League, there are eight badges, and I say the best place to start is the Pewter Gym in Pewter City. I'll warn you, though. Before you head to the league, you have to register at the nearest Pokemon Center."

"No problem, Professor!" David commented. "We just have to pack for it."

"Ahh yes, you'll have until eight o'clock tomorrow morning to pack." Oak said. "You can meet me at the airport at that time."

"Alright, we will see you then!" David said as he and his band mates were about to head out the door.

"Goodbye and good luck on the Pokemon journey tomorrow!" Professor called.

"Goodbye! See you tomorrow!" The band called after, with their starter Pokemon and everything else with.

With a new adventure upon them, what will Disturbed find? Find out next time!

* * *

Now here are the Pokemon Levels!

**David **

Charmander Lv. 5

**Dan**

Eevee Lv. 5

**Mike**

Totodile Lv. 5

**John**

Cyndaquil Lv. 5


	2. The Beginning: System Of A Down

Here's Chapter 2! We're introducing the second band that'll be in the series.

**Be aware. The plot will be changed.**

**FYI: The stuff that's in this chapter is happening at the exact same time the stuff in Chapter 1 is happening. The reason the times are different is because the two cities are in different time zones.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Beginning: System Of A Down**

_**Meanwhile, in Los Angeles:**_

It was about nine o'clock in the morning when Serj was asleep in his bed. He was suddenly awakened by someone pounding at his door. Groaning (and not looking at his alarm clock), he got up from his bed.

_Who can that be?_ Serj thought to himself as he headed downstairs. As he reached downstairs, another pound was at the door.

"I'm coming!" Serj shouted as he walked towards the door. He opened the door. And there stood his band mates Daron, Shavo, and John Dolmayan. **(Note: There are going to be two Johns in the series, so this one is going to be nicknamed "Dolmayan".) **

"Serj, you're still asleep?" Shavo shouted. He sounded like panic.

Serj rubbed his eye and yawned. "I was sleeping until you banged on my door."

Dolmayan stared at him. "You forgot, didn't you?" he said seriously.

"Forgot what?" Serj asked.

Daron yelled, "We are supposed to get our first Pokemon today!"

Serj was now wide awake. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! We get our Pokemon **today?**"

"Uh, yeah." Shavo said. "I take it you were not paying attention when Professor Elm said that." You see, the System Of A Down guys just found out about Pokemon the day before when they met Professor Elm, the Pokemon researcher at the Glendale Poke Lab. After he told them about Pokemon and Pokemon Trainers, the guys were interested in becoming trainers themselves. Serj was the least interested, but still, he was into it.

"Why did you guys pound on my door?" He asked, still confused.

Dolmayan face palmed. "We're late!" Serj had that "Huh?" look on his face. "We were supposed to be at the lab at 8:30, a half an hour ago!"

Serj was no longer confused now. He turned his head to look at the clock on his wall. It said nine o'clock!

"Oh crap!" He started to panic. "Guys, stay right here. I'll be right out!" Serj dashed back into his house. He got dressed, brushed his hair, and everything else done in record time. Then he ran back out and ran with his band mates to the car.

"I hope they still have Pokemon there!" Daron said as he went into the car.

Everyone was now in the car, and they headed off to the Pokemon Lab in Glendale.

-_**GLENDALE POKE LAB**_-

The guys burst through the lab door. Hopefully, they didn't scare any Pokemon.

"Sorry we're late, Professor! Serj slept in!" Dolmayan shouted as they entered the lab. But they got in and no one was there. "Uh… Professor Elm?"

"Maybe he's not here right now." Shavo said.

Daron then cupped his hands around his mouth.

"**PROFESSOR ELM!**" He yelled so loud that the other guys had to cover their ears. There was even a echo.

"Oh, hello there, boys." A voice was heard. Coming in from another room, a middle aged man with short brown hair and glasses appeared. He was Professor Elm, and he was holding a Chikorita in his arms. "I was wondering when you were going to arrive." he said happily.

Shavo apologized, "Sorry about being late. Serj slept in, so-"

"Don't worry about it. It's fine! There's still plenty of Pokemon left."

"YAY!" Daron yelled.

"Daron, don't yell, please!" Serj said.

As Elm was returning the Chikorita into its Pokeball, he said, "So, all you need is your Pokemon, Pokeballs and Pokedexes. Am I right?"

"Yes." Dolmayan nodded.

"Follow me." The professor signaled the men to follow him into another room. They went into the room, and there was some kind of machine holding dozens of Pokeballs. "I had two trainers come in earlier this morning for their Pokemon, and as you can see there are still plenty left. Oh, before you choose, I'm giving you this." He handed each man a Pokedex.

"Cool, our Pokedexes!" Daron commented.

Professor Elm clapped his hands together and said, "Okay, now you can get your starter Pokemon. Mr. Dolmayan, would you like to go first?"

"Sure." Dolmayan replied. He picked up a Pokeball from the machine. "Alright, come on out!" He threw the ball. When it opened, it revealed a red furred fox with six tails.

"Vulpix."

"Hmm… looks kinda cute." Dolmayan said as he took out his Pokedex.

"Vulpix, the Fox Pokemon. Inside its body burns a flame that never goes out. During the daytime, when the temperatures rises, Vulpix releases flames from its mouth to prevent its body from growing too hot." Dexter explained.

This made Dolmayan happy. "A fire type Pokemon! Just what I wanted!" He petted his starter Pokemon and returned it to its Pokeball.

"Okay, I'm next." Shavo said as he moved up and grabbed a Pokeball. He threw the Pokeball and when the light wore off, there was a tiny yellow mouse with black tips on its ears and tail.

"Pichu?"

Shavo got out his Pokedex.

"Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokemon. Despite its small size, it can zap even adult humans. However, if it does so, it also surprises itself."

"Ooh, I'm going to have to be careful with the zaps." Shavo said, impressed.

"Pichu! Pichu! Pichu!" it said as it jumped up to Shavo. But as soon as it jumped up to him, Pichu shocked Shavo and itself with electricity, accidentally.

Shavo chuckled, "I'll get used to getting shocked."

"Pi, chu!" It replied before it was returned to its Pokeball.

"MY TURN!" Daron shouted. He ran as fast as he could up to the machine and randomly grabbed one. "Okay my new friend, go!" He did an underhanded throw, which caused the Pokeball to almost hit the ceiling. But at the top, the ball opened and later revealed a blue turtle.

"Squirtle."

"Awesome, I got a Squirtle!" He didn't need to use his Pokedex, he knew what Pokemon it was. But he took it out anyway.

"Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity."

Daron ran up to his Pokemon and gave it a big hug. "My first Pokemon!"

"Squir…tle!" It tried to get out of his tight hug. Daron finally released the hug and returned Squirtle to the Pokeball. "You're next, Serj!"

Serj got up from the chair he was sitting on and picked a Pokeball.

_Please let it be a psychic Pokemon. _He thought to himself. Then, he launched the Pokeball across the room. It opened and revealed a small fox-like creature with a human-like body structure.

"Abra."

"Hmm." Serj thought.

"Abra, the Psi Pokemon. Even while asleep, it maintains a telepathic radar. It teleports when it is threatened."

"Yes! It is a psychic Pokemon!" Serj yelled happily as he picked up his Abra and returned it to its ball.

"Are psychic Pokemon going to be your specialty, Serj?" Dolmayan asked.

Serj answered, "Yep!"

"Well, fire type ones are going to be mine." Dolmayan replied.

Professor Elm was back in the room. "Now that you have your starter Pokemon and your Pokedexes, there's just one more thing." He handed each guy five empty Pokeballs. "There. Now you men are ready to start your journey in the Kanto Region tomorrow."

"Wait, we have to go tomorrow?" Daron questioned. "Can't we go there today? We're all packed and ready to go." The rest of the guys nodded, even Serj.

Elm explained, "The plane to the Kanto Region doesn't go anywhere on Sundays. That's why you'll go tomorrow. You can meet me at the Los Angeles airport at nine tomorrow morning." He turned to Serj. "Don't sleep in again." That made everyone laugh.

"I won't, I promise." Serj said laughing.

"Okay, you men are free to go now." Elm dismissed the boys. The band waved to the professor as they got out of the lab and entered their car.

"Bye, Professor Elm!" Daron shouted from the car as it pulled out of the parking lot.

"Goodbye, gentlemen. See you tomorrow morning." he waved back to them.

What will be in store for System Of A Down? Find out soon!

* * *

Now it's time for the Pokemon Levels!

**Serj**

Abra Lv. 5

**Daron**

Squirtle Lv. 5

**John ("Dolmayan")**

Vulpix Lv. 5

**Shavo**

Pichu Lv. 5


	3. The Beginning: Avenged Sevenfold

Chapter 3! This chapter introduces the third and final band that'll be in this series.

**Be aware. The plot will be changed.**

**FYI: The stuff that's in this chapter is happening at the exact same time the stuff in Chapters 1 and 2 is happening.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The Beginning: Avenged Sevenfold **

_**Meanwhile, in Orange County:**_

Avenged Sevenfold were spending their time outside. Matt, Johnny, Synyster, and Zacky were busy watching Rev chase a bird.

"Come here you bird!" Rev shouted as he ran in circles with the bird. He has been chasing that bird for five minutes! Finally, the feathered animal flew away. "Dang it! I couldn't catch it." His band mates could not help but laugh.

"Come on, guys. Let's go." Matt said. The guys continued walking. But after a few seconds, they noticed Zacky wasn't following them.

"Zacky?" Synyster asked. They turned around and noticed that he was staring at something on the ground. "What are you looking at?"

The boys moved over to Zacky. They saw what he was looking at. On the ground, there was a red and white ball.

"How did that get there?" Johnny asked.

Zacky bent down and picked the ball up off the ground. "Maybe someone left it here." he said while scratching his head.

"I've never seen a ball like that before." Synyster said.

"It's a Pokeball." A voice behind them said. The band turned around and saw a man in maybe his sixties; he had gray hair and a gray mustache. He was wearing a long, brown jacket and he was carrying a tan briefcase. "It carries Pokemon."

"What's a Pokemon?" Rev asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself." the man laughed a little. "My name is Professor Rowan. I research Pokemon." He continued, "Anyway, Pokemon are creatures that can be used as friends, pets, and even used for battling. I thought you may not know about them due to because they aren't common in these areas. And well…" the professor paused. "You know what? Why don't you boys come down to the lab with me? I'll tell you more there. That is if you're interested."

The band nodded and followed Professor Rowan as he lead them to the town Poke Lab.

-_**ORANGE COUNTY POKE LAB**_-

Professor Rowan explained almost everything about Pokemon to the band. He explained the regions and the battle leagues. He also told them what it would be like to be a Pokemon Trainer.

And after explaining that and the other stuff, he then asked them, "So boys, what do you think?"

At first, there was silence. But everyone became startled when Rev suddenly shouted, "I want to become a Pokemon Trainer!"

The four others just smiled and said at the same time, "Same here."

Rowan grinned. "I had a feeling you boys would find Pokemon interesting." He went over and picked up something from a table. They were Pokedexes.

As he handed a Pokedex to each guy, he explained, "These Pokedexes will give you information on Pokemon you see." Johnny, Zacky, and Rev opened their's up to see what it looked like inside.

"Cool!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Okay." Rowan continued. "Now you have your Pokedexes. But before you head off on your journey tomorrow, you will need starter Pokemon." He went over to a table that had dozens of Pokeballs on it. "There are many Pokemon here on this table. You can randomly select one Pokeball, and whatever Pokemon is in there is going to be your starter."

The professor went back over to the band. "Now, who wants to get their starter first?"

For a moment, the guys stared at each other; they didn't know who wanted to go first.

Finally, Matt replied, "I'll go first." He went up to the table and randomly selected one Pokeball. He started to become nervous; he had no idea what Pokemon he was going to get! "You said you have to throw the ball to let it out, right?" he asked Rowan.

"Correct." Rowan answered. Matt just stood there for a few seconds. But when Rev started cheering, "Throw it, M! Let's see what one you got!", he started to feel it. With a grunt, he launched the ball across the room. Light came out of the Pokeball once it opened. When the light was gone, a green bulb-like Pokemon was in front of Matt.

"Bulba."

Matt took out his Pokedex. "Let's see what the name is."

"Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. It can go for days without eating a single morsel. In the bulb on its back, it stores energy."

"Bulbasaur!" The Pokemon greeted its trainer.

"Well, you seem like a tough one." Matt said as he put his hand on top of his starter Pokemon. He then returned it to its Pokeball.

"I'm next." Synyster volunteered. He picked up the first Pokeball he saw. When he was ready, he threw the ball and let roll on the floor. Then, the ball opened and out came a small dark colored, dog-like creature.

"Rrrrr!"

Syn already seemed to like his Pokemon. He opened up his Pokedex.

"Poochyena, the Bite Pokemon. It savagely threatens foes with bared fangs. It chases after fleeing targets tenaciously. It turns tail and runs, however, if the foe strikes back."

"Ooh, sounds vicious." Syn said, impressed. Poochyena then ran up to Syn and started licking his face. "Okay, quit it." he laughed.

"It doesn't seem vicious to you, Synyster." Matt joked.

But it didn't seem like a joke to Poochyena.

"Grrrr!" as it jumped off of its trainer and started chasing Matt.

"Ahh! Syn, help!" Matt ran as the Pokemon chased him around the lab. The other band mates laughed.

"Poochyena, return!" Synyster returned his Pokemon.

"Be careful with Poochyena." Professor Rowan warned. "It can get angry really easily."

As Synyster sat back down, Zacky went up to the table. He grabbed a Pokeball and immediately threw it, revealing what looked like a small iron dinosaur.

"Cranidos."

"Hmm." Zacky thought.

"Cranidos, the Head Butt Pokemon. A lifelong jungle dweller from 100 million years ago, it would snap obstructing trees with head butts."

"Sounds powerful." Zacky smiled as Cranidos walked up to him and was then returned to the Pokeball.

"Can I go next, Johnny? Can I go next?" Rev asked Johnny desperately.

"Go ahead." Johnny replied.

"Alright!" Rev ran up to the table. He closed his eyes and selected a Pokeball without looking. Once he grabbed one, he said, "Alright, let's see who you are." He threw the Pokeball. After it opened, it revealed a green Pokemon with a turtle shell on it's back.

"Turtwig"

"It looks kind of cute." Rev commented.

"Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokemon. The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist."

Rev went to feel his Turtwig's shell. "Yep, it's healthy. It feels moist." The Turtwig was now at its trainers leg, rubbing its head against it. "Hey, stop it." Rev laughed when he noticed his Pokemon on his leg. He returned the Pokemon to its Pokeball and sat back down.

"Well, Johnny, it looks like you're last." Synyster said.

Johnny ran up and grabbed the first Pokeball he saw. "Okay little buddy, go!" He shouted as he threw it. The ball opened and revealed a small orange chimp with a fiery rear end.

"Chimchar."

Johnny looked at his Pokedex.

"Chimchar, the Chimp Pokemon. It is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires."

"Awesome, a fire type." Johnny said as Chimchar ran up to him. Johnny grabbed the Pokeball and returned his Pokemon.

Professor Rowan said, "Now that you all have your starter Pokemon, there's just one more thing you will need." He reached over next to the starter Pokemon table and gave each man five empty Pokeballs. "There you go, you boys are now ready for your Pokemon journey in the Kanto Region."

"I really can't wait to start doing gym battles." Matt said. His band mates agreed.

"Oh, speaking of gym battles. Before you even think of entering the Pokemon League, you'll have to register at a Pokemon Center." Rowan warned.

"We'll remember, Professor!" Zacky replied.

"Alright." Rowan continued. "I'll see you boys at the airport tomorrow morning."

"What time?" Synyster asked.

"Um… around nine o'clock or so."

Matt replied, "Okay, we will see you then!" The band started to head out the door.

"Goodbye, boys!" Professor Rowan called after them.

"See ya!" They called back at him.

Now with three bands starting Pokemon adventures at the same time, what's going to happen to all three of them? Well, find out soon!

* * *

Time for Pokemon Levels!

**Matt**

Bulbasaur Lv. 6

**Synyster**

Poochyena Lv. 6

**Zacky**

Cranidos Lv. 5

**Rev**

Turtwig Lv. 5

**Johnny**

Chimchar Lv. 5


	4. Pokemon Hunt!

Chapter 4! Disturbed arrives at the Kanto Region. But before they head to their first gym, they decide to go capture new Pokemon!

**The next chapter or so is going to be focused on just Disturbed. Just so you know. And I kinda got lazy at the end, please forgive me!**

**Be aware. The plot is going to be changed.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Pokemon Hunt!**

The big morning had finally arrived! Disturbed immediately got up and arrived at the airport at eight o'clock sharp, right on time. They met Professor Oak at the plane, and it turned out they weren't the only ones going. A few other new trainers were boarding the plane as well.

Professor Oak said his farewell to the band. "Good luck on your journey, gentlemen! Have a safe trip!" The band waved and said their goodbyes to the professor as they boarded the plane.

As the plane was about to take off, David thought to himself, _This is going to be a long trip._

_**~A FEW HOURS PASS~**_

After a few hours, they finally arrive at the Kanto Region. Excitement was in the band as they were landing.

"We're here, guys!" David said as the plane was landing.

They landed in a town called Viridian City. The band immediately went to the town's Pokemon Center to register for the Pokemon League.

"There you go, gentlemen. You are all registered to participate in the Pokemon League." Nurse Joy said, handing each man back their Pokedexes.

"Thank you, nurse." The guys said politely. They then went back outside.

"Sweet! We're all set for the league!" John exclaimed.

"So…where are we going to start?" Mike asked, while excitedly jumping up and down.

Dan reached into his backpack and took out a Region book and a map of the Kanto Region.

"Where did you get those?" Dave asked him.

"I picked them up at the Pokemon Center." Dan replied. "We will need them."

He then answered Mike's question, "Well, Professor Oak did say it would be good to start at the gym in Pewter City."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Mike started to run. But David grabbed a hold of the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Hey guys, mind if I suggest something?" John asked. The others nodded for him to continue. "Maybe we should capture some new Pokemon before we head over to the first gym."

"Good idea, John!" Dan commented. "You never know what type of Pokemon the gym leaders will have or how many they'll use in battle."

David added, "It'll also be a good time to train our starters. Let's do it now!"

"Agreed!"

Mike took out a Pokeball from his backpack. "Let's go hunt for Pokemon, Totodile!" he said as he threw out his starter.

"Totodile." It then went up to the top of Mike's head.

"Why'd you take Totodile out?" John asked.

"Just to be prepared for catching Pokemon." Mike answered.

John took out a Pokeball. "Come on out, Cyndaquil!

"Cyndaquil!" as it ran up to John's shoulder. It started rubbing its head against him.

"Oh, Cyndaquil." John laughed.

Dan took out his Pokeball. "Come out, Eevee!"

"Eevee."

"Charmander, let's go find some new Pokemon!" David shouted as he threw the Pokeball.

"Charmander!"

Now, the guys had their starters out.

"Is there a certain area around here where we can hunt for Pokemon?" David asked.

Dan opened up the Region book. "It says here there is Viridian Forest. There are Pokemon of many types in there. It's about a mile out of town."

"Well, let's go then!" Mike shouted. The guys bolted off.

Once they got out of town and reached the forest, they thought it would be a good idea to split up. David said for everyone to meet back at the Pokemon Center once they've captured one Pokemon.

Now the hunt begins!

_**With John:**_

John was walking through the forest and so far, no sign of any Pokemon.

"Why aren't I seeing any?" he said to himself.

Just then, "Cyndaquil!"

"What is it, Cyndaquil? You see something?"

Cyndaquil pointed to behind a tree. John moved closer and saw a mouse-like Pokemon with yellow bricked shin.

"Wow, there's a Pokemon!" John took out his Pokedex.

"Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokemon. Disliking water, it lives in deep burrows in arid areas. It can roll itself instantly into a ball." Dexter explained.

John asked, "What do you think, Cyndaquil? Should we capture it?"

"Quil!" Cyndaquil nodded.

"Alright, let's get it!" John ordered as his starter moved off his shoulder.

"Sandshrew?" Sandshrew saw Cyndaquil heading its way and started running.

"Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower!" John called out. Cyndaquil obeyed and let out a huge trail of fire out of its mouth. It was a direct hit on Sandshrew, but it wasn't out just yet.

"Sandshrew!" as it started charging towards Cyndaquil.

"Use Quick Attack!" John called out immediately. Cyndaquil ran towards Sandshrew and hit it right on the spot! The blow of Cyndaquil's attack was so powerful, Sandshrew was sent flying backwards and suddenly hit a tree.

"Sand…shrew." as it fainted.

John reached for an empty Pokeball. "Pokeball, go!" he shouted as he threw it at Sandshrew. The Pokemon was surrounded by red light, then it disappeared into the ball. The ball shook three times, and then it stopped. John just caught a new Pokemon!

"Awesome!" he shouted.

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil said, proud of its trainer.

John picked up the Pokeball and put it in his backpack. And as Cyndaquil took its place back on John's shoulder, he said, "Come on, let's head back to the Pokemon Center."

_**With Mike: **_

"Where are you, Pokemon?" Mike whispered. "They must be hiding."

Suddenly, one of the bushes started to move. But what came out of the bush was a green, reptile-like Pokemon.

"Whoa! What's that?" Mike said as he grabbed his Pokedex.

"Larvitar, the Rock Skin Pokemon. It is born deep underground. It can't emerge until it has entirely consumed the soil around it." Dexter explained.

"Let's capture it, Totodile!"

"Totodile!" Totodile moved off of Mike and prepared for battle. But it seemed Larvitar saw them because it started running away.

"Quick, Totodile! Use Water Gun!" Mike commanded.

Totodile released a powerful force of water from its mouth and hit Larvitar. It actually knocked the Pokemon out with only one hit.

"Pokeball, go!" as he threw the Pokeball. Once Larvitar was in, the ball shook and it stopped. "Whoo!"

"Totodile!"

"Let's go back to the Pokemon Center and show the others what we caught." Mike said.

_**With Dan:**_

Dan and Eevee haven't seen anything yet.

"I bet they're hiding. They may be used to trainers." he said to Eevee.

That's when he saw something a few inches away from them. It was moving.

"What's that?" Dan asked. He ran closer to it to see what it was. When he got closer, he saw what looked like a brown shellfish. It also had red eyes. Dan took out his Pokedex.

"Kabuto, the Shellfish Pokemon. This Pokemon was regenerated from the fossil of an ancient creature. It protects itself with a hard shell." Dexter explained

Dan seemed intrigued by this Pokemon. "I think I'll capture this one. Ready, Eevee?"

"Eevee!" as it moved in front of him.

"Alright. Go after it using Tackle!" Eevee charged towards Kabuto. And just as Kabuto was turning around, Eevee hit it right on. But Kabuto somersaulted a few times and was back up, and it seemed mad at Eevee.

Dan could tell the Kabuto was a little weak. "Eevee, use Tackle again!" Eevee tackled Kabuto again. This time was a stronger hit! Kabuto couldn't move.

"Pokeball, go!" Dan threw the Pokeball. After the Pokemon was in there, it shook a few times and stopped.

"Alright! I caught a Kabuto!" While he put the Pokeball back into his backpack, he said, "Let's go back to town now.

_**With David:**_

"Where are the Pokemon?" David asked himself as Charmander was walking beside him. "With a forest this big, there should be tons of them."

Suddenly, they heard a sound. "Growlithe!" It almost sounded like a dog's bark.

"What was that?" David asked, looking around.

"Char?" Charmander moved over to a bush and looked behind it. "Charmander!" It was telling Dave a Pokemon was behind the bushes.

"What do you see, buddy?" David went over to see what his starter saw. He looked over the bush, and saw a small, orange dog sitting on the grass. "Finally, a Pokemon!" Dave took out his Pokedex.

"Growlithe, the Puppy Pokemon. It has a brave and trustworthy nature. It fearlessly stands up to bigger and stronger foes." Dexter explained.

"I think I'm going to capture it. Ready, Charmander?"

"Charmander!" It was more than ready. It jumped over the bush and showed itself to Growlithe. Growlithe saw Charmander and growled a little, but surprisingly, it wasn't attacking.

_Growlithe looks like a fire type. _David thought. _So I can't use a fire type move, it'll have no effect._ Finally he shouted out, "Use Scratch!"

"Char! Char! Char!" as Charmander was scratching Growlithe and was taking damage. Suddenly, Growlithe started barking loudly.

David had to think of a new attack. "Charmander, use Focus Punch!"

"Char…mander!" Charmander struck a hard fist at Growlithe.

"Grow…lithe." It was out for the count.

"Pokeball, go!" David threw his Pokeball. The ball shook a few times and then, it stopped. "Alright! Another fire type!"

"Charmander!"

David then said, "Let's return to town with the others, shall we?"

-_**BACK AT THE POKEMON CENTER**_-

After the band reunited, they showed each other their new captured Pokemon. They then all spent a couple minutes training a little bit. After that, they decided to roam town for a little while. They grabbed some lunch at a restaurant and even picked up some supplies at the Poke Mart.

After all of that was done, they returned to the Pokemon Center.

"So, should we head over to Pewter City?" David asked.

Dan scratched his head as he looked at the map. "Well, if we left at this time, we probably wouldn't get there for another 24 hours. It takes about a day to get to one city on foot."

"What time is it now?" John asked.

"Five thirty."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes it is. Remember, this is not Chicago. The time zone is different here."

Mike said, "Oh yeah, I forgot. We should probably find some place to stay overnight."

John suggested, "We can stay here at the Pokemon Center."

The guys agreed and went back inside.

For the rest of daytime, the band did some more training. They could tell their Pokemon were getting stronger. After a while, everyone started to get tired; including the Pokemon. The guys went into their rooms and decided to call it a night.

It was a good day for a Pokemon hunt.

Now that the band is at the Kanto Region and they each have a second Pokemon, what will happen next? Find out next time!

* * *

Pokemon Levels time!

**David**

Charmander Lv. 6

Growlithe Lv. 5

**Dan**

Eevee Lv. 6

Kabuto Lv. 4

**Mike**

Totodile Lv. 6

Larvitar Lv. 5

**John**

Cyndaquil Lv. 6

Sandshrew Lv. 4


	5. One Last Hunt

Here's Chapter 5! The band decides to go on one last hunt before they head over to Pewter City.

**Be aware. The plot is going to be changed.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: One Last Hunt**

It was a bright, sunny morning in Viridian City. At the Pokemon Center, the guys in Disturbed were just waking up.

"Good morning, gentlemen." Nurse Joy said.

"Good morning, Nurse Joy." all four guys said in unison; Mike yawned as he said it.

"Your Pokemon are all rested and ready to go." She handed each of them their Pokeballs. "You would care for some breakfast?"

The band members released their Pokemon and raced into the cafeteria to eat.

After breakfast, the band was thinking of what to do next.

"Should we head over to Pewter City?" David asked.

Mike was just about to run again until Dan said, "Actually, I think we should go on one last Pokemon hunt before we head over there. I think it'll be better if we had three Pokemon with us."

"I agree with Danny. Let's do that." John replied.

"Should we go back to the forest?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, we'll go ahead." Dan answered.

They headed back down towards Viridian Forest. They reached the entrance of the forest.

"Okay, are we going to meet back at the Pokemon Center again?" David asked.

Dan looked at the map. "Let's just meet back here. We'll have to go through the forest to get to Pewter City anyway."

"Cool!" Mike exclaimed. "So after we capture new Pokemon, we can finally go get our first badge!"

"Alright, let's go!" David signaled. And like last time, they split up.

Now for the hunt!

_**With John:**_

"I wonder what Pokemon I'll catch today." he said to himself smiling. Suddenly, a brown worm with a spike on it's head appeared. "What's that?" John took out his Pokedex.

"Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokemon. Its poison stinger is very powerful. Its bright-colored body is intended to warn off its enemies." Dexter explained.

"Looks good enough for me!" John said excited. "Let's go, Sandshrew!" He threw out Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew!"

"Sandshrew, use Focus Punch!" Sandshrew hit the Weedle with a critical hit. It was so hard it knocked Weedle out in one hit. "Pokeball, go!" John threw the Pokeball at the fainted Weedle. The ball then shook three times and stopped.

"Yes!" He then returned Sandshrew. "Good work, Sandshrew." He then headed back to the forest entrance.

_**With Mike:**_

It didn't take Mike too long to find a Pokemon.

"Pokemon, come out!" he shouted. Right then, a small bird came in front of him. It even saw him and it screeched. "A bird type?" he asked himself.

"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back." Dexter explained.

"So, does not like to fight, huh? Well, I'm going to capture it! Come on out, Larvitar!" Mike shouted.

"Larvitar!

"Larvitar, use Rock Smash on that Pidgey!" Mike called out.

"Lar…vi…tar!" Larvitar released a rock-shattering punch on Pidgey. But the bird got back up after a few seconds and started to stir up winds.

"Oh crap. Gust!" Mike thought of a new attack. "Reach up and use Bite!"

Larvitar quickly jumped up towards Pidgey and sank its teeth into the bird. Pidgey fought to get Larvitar off, but it wouldn't let go. Then after a few painful seconds, both Pidgey and Larvitar ended up fainting.

"Pokeball, go!" Mike threw the ball. It shook a few times, then it stopped. "Whoo, again!" He returned his fainted Larvitar. "You did great, Larvitar. You deserve a rest." He was now on his way back.

_**With Dan:**_

"Where are the darn Pokemon?" Dan whispered to himself.

Just then, a tall green Pokemon with scythe-like arms jumped from behind Dan. "Scyther!" it shouted as it tackled him. It landed on him and started hitting him with its arms. Dan protected himself with his arms.

Finally, the Pokemon stopped hitting and walked away. Dan wasn't hurt badly; he may end up with a bruise or two. He sat up and saw the Pokemon a few feet away from him. It was cutting through some bushes on the side, not noticing him.

"What is that?" Dan asked as he took out his Pokedex.

"Scyther, the Mantis Pokemon. It tears and shreds prey with its wickedly sharp scythes. It very rarely spreads its wings to fly." Dexter explained.

Dan felt like capturing this Pokemon. _With the Pokemon I have now, one Pokemon will not be enough to knock this one out. _He thought.

But he smiled as he reached into his backpack and took out two Pokeballs. "So I'll use two!" he said out loud. "Eevee! Kabuto! Let's go!" He threw both Pokeballs at the same time. "You two run towards the Scyther, and I'll give you the attacks. Okay?" he told his Pokemon.

"Eevee!"

"Kabuto!"

Both Pokemon ran to Scyther. Scyther saw the Pokemon and started to attack them, but they kept avoiding the hits.

"Eevee, use Bite!" Dan called out. Eevee obeyed and bit the Scyther's leg.

"Scyther!" as the Pokemon shouted in pain. It was also struggling to get Eevee off.

"Kabuto, attack with Water Pulse! Eevee, you can let go!" Dan shouted. Kabuto released a powerful blast of water at Scyther. And before it hit, Eevee released its hold on the leg.

It was a powerful hit, but Scyther wasn't done.

"Alright! Kabuto, you use Mud Shot! Eevee, you use Quick Attack!" Kabuto hit with a blob of mud while Eevee charged towards Scyther. And at the same time, the attacks hit right on.

"Scy…ther." as it fainted.

"Go Pokeball!" Dan tossed the Pokeball to Scyther. It disappeared in the ball, shook, and stopped. "My third Pokemon caught!"

"Eevee!""Kabuto!"

Dan returned his Pokemon and headed back to the start of the forest.

_**With David:**_

"Why is it hard to find a Pokemon here?" David asked himself. Right then, he heard a sound behind him.

"Abra."

Dave turned around and saw a small Pokemon that looked almost fox-like. It was an Abra. Dave grabbed his Pokedex.

"Abra, the Psi Pokemon. Using its ability to read minds, it will identify impending danger and teleport to safety." Dexter explained.

"Hmm…I don't know about this one." David said as he turned around and continued to walk. But he happened to turn around again and see Abra following him. He also noticed that the Abra was looking at his backpack on his back. David then smiled and said, "You want to come with me, Abra?"

"Abra." it replied.

"Alright! Pokeball, go!" David threw the Pokeball at Abra. Once it was in, it shook a few times, and then it stopped. "Wow, I caught my third Pokemon without even fighting it." He said impressed. He then headed back to the entrance.

The guys were able to make it back to the entrance. But they decided to make one last stop at the Pokemon Center before they left. After they had their Pokemon healed and ready, they went back to the forest entrance for the third time.

"Can we go now?" Mike asked, excited.

"Yes, Mikey, we can go now." Dan replied, laughing a little.

"Yes!" David, Mike, and John shouted at the same time.

"First badge, here we come!" Dave shouted. He then ran into the forest while the other guys followed him.

"Hey Dave, don't leave without us!" John said as they caught up.

Disturbed has now officially started their Pokemon journey, But once they arrive at Pewter City, will they each be able to earn their first badge? You'll find out soon!

* * *

Here's the Pokemon Levels for this chapter.

**David**

Charmander Lv. 6

Growlithe Lv. 5

Abra Lv. 5

**Dan**

Eevee Lv. 6

Kabuto Lv. 5

Scyther Lv. 5

**Mike**

Totodile Lv. 6

Larvitar Lv. 6

Pidgey Lv. 4

**John**

Cyndaquil Lv. 6

Sandshrew Lv. 5

Weedle Lv. 5

* * *

_**In the next chapter, the guys will have their first Pokemon battles!**_


	6. Group Formation Part 1

Chapter 6! Finally, SOAD shows up!

**Sorry that this chapter is super long. I just didn't want to put the battles into different chapters. But the next chapter will probably be longer. **

**Be aware. The plot is going to be changed.**

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Group Formation (Part 1) **

"Man, how long is this forest?" David asked. Disturbed have been walking through the forest for almost fifteen minutes.

Dan looked at the map. "According to the map, the forest is pretty large. If we walk nonstop with no breaks, we could possibly reach Pewter City by nightfall."

"Well, come on! Let's get going!" Mike shouted as he ran off with his band mates following him.

But the band suddenly stopped when they heard voices near them.

"Abra, use Psychic on those rocks!"

"Squirtle, use Water Gun on that tree!"

"Vulpix, use Ember on that same tree!"

"Pichu, use Thundershock on that bush!"

They then heard the sound of attacks made by the Pokemon.

"Good work." The voices said and then the sound of returning Pokemon was heard.

The band couldn't help but think, the voices they heard sounded somewhat familiar. They heard the voices before. So they moved closer, and poked their heads to the side to see them. Guess who they saw. System Of A Down, the band that was introduced earlier. That band toured with them a few times; they were good friends to each other. But why where they out here the band thought. Were they becoming trainers, too?

"System Of A Down?" David asked out loud at the other band.

The SOAD members quickly turned their heads to see who called them. They were surprised to see Disturbed there.

"Hey guys, it's Disturbed!" Daron said. "Hi Disturbed!"

"Hi Daron." John greeted back.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Serj asked.

"We were going to ask you the same question!" Dave commented. Then he continued, "We're becoming Pokemon Trainers. Are you guys doing it, too?"

"Yep!" Daron replied. "We've also entered into the Pokemon League. We are heading over to Pewter City for the first badge right now!"

John said, "What a coincidence, because we also entered the league and we're on our way to the first badge."

As soon as John said that, Dolmayan thought of an idea.

"Hey! Since we are both heading to the same gym for the same badge, we should form a group! You know, like a Pokemon team! That way, we can work together."

David thought for a bit and then said, "It sounds like a good idea, but how about this?" He moved closer to Dolmayan and continued. "We battle each other with our Pokemon. Singer can battle singer, guitarist can battle guitarist, and so on. And if each of you win your battles, you can join our team."

"Testing to see how tough our Pokemon are?" Serj asked. "I like that! Let's battle!"

"Hold on! Before we battle, how many Pokemon do each of you guys have right now?" David asked.

"Three." the SOAD members said at the same time.

"We each have three Pokemon, too!" Mike said. "This will be perfect."

"Alright, three on three. Let's start the battles!" Dave announced.

"Me and Shavo will battle first." John said. Shavo nodded.

* * *

**John vs. Shavo**

The two bassists prepared for battle. Both pulled out a Pokeball, getting ready to throw it.

"You ready, Shavo?" John asked.

Shavo nodded, "Ready when you are, Moyer."

"Alright. Weedle, let's battle!" John yelled as he threw the Pokeball.

"Weedle!"

"This won't be a problem to defeat." Shavo said to himself. "Clefairy, I choose you!" as he threw his Pokeball.

"Clefairy."

"A Clefairy?" Dan asked himself.

Now that the Pokemon were out, round one was now beginning.

"Clefairy, use Pound!" Shavo commanded. Clefairy started running towards Weedle.

"Weedle, stop it with Poison Sting!" John shouted out. Weedle bent its head forward so the spike on its head was facing forward. Clefairy didn't see it and ended up running into the spike.

"Nice shot. Now use String Shot!" Weedle shot string out of its mouth, trapping Clefairy. "Keep up the String Shot and run in circles as fast as you can!" John commanded. As Weedle was continuing its attack, it ran in circles and Clefairy started chasing it. After a while of going in circles, Clefairy started to get dizzy.

"Clefairy." as it faints from dizziness.

"What?" Shavo was shocked. "Clefairy, return!"

"Good work, Weedle!" John congratulated his Pokemon.

"Weedle?" Suddenly, Weedle started glowing.

"What the…?" John said. "Is Weedle evolving?"

From the light Weedle began to turn cone-shaped and when the light vanished, it revealed a brand new Pokemon.

"Kakuna."

"I have an evolved Pokemon already?" John asked as he grabbed his Pokedex.

"Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokemon. Almost incapable of moving, this Pokemon can only harden its shell to protect itself from predators." Dexter explained.

"You had that Weedle for only a few hours, right?" Dan asked him. John nodded.

"But since Kakuna can't move and has no attacks, you can't use it for battle until it evolves again." Shavo said as John returned his newly evolved Pokemon.

Now each guy had two Pokemon to battle with.

"Next round. Mareep, I choose you!" Shavo shouted as he throws the Pokeball.

"Baaaaa!"

"An electric type, huh?" John thought. "Sandshrew, come on out!" as he threw his Pokeball.

"Sandshrew!"

"Alright, Mareep, use Tackle!" Shavo called out.

"Baaaaa!" as Mareep runs towards Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew, use Roll Out!" John shouted. Sandshrew curled up into a ball and rolled towards Mareep. A direct hit!

But Mareep wasn't out.

"Use Thundershock!" Shavo shouted. Mareep released dozens of electric static bolts and it hit Sandshrew. It did take a little damage, but it was not very effective.

"Sandshrew, finish it off with Rapid Spin!" John commanded. Sandshrew curled up into a ball again and charged at high speed. A critical hit on Mareep, causing it to get thrown back!

"Baaaaa." as it hits a tree and faints.

"Mareep!" Shavo shouted as he returns his fainted Pokemon.

"Shavo has one Pokemon left for battle!" Mike called out.

"Okay, Pichu! Let's go!" Shavo threw out his starter.

"Pichu!"

"Another electric type?" John chuckled, then gave the attack. "Sandshrew, use Rapid Spin again!" Sandshrew used his attack again.

But before it hit Pichu, "Use Shock Wave!" Shavo shouted. Pichu released a powerful jolt of electricity, it hit Sandshrew right on. It even stopped it in its tracks.

"Sand…shrew." as it fainted.

"Sandshrew, return!" John said as he returned his Pokemon.

"That's a powerful attack." David said.

Now, the bassists have only one Pokemon left.

"Cyndaquil, go!" John said as he threw out his starter.

"Cyndaquil!"

"Aww! A Cyndaquil!" Daron said.

"Alright Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower!" John called out. Cyndaquil released a trail of fire out of its mouth, hitting Pichu. But when the fire subsided, Pichu looked like it had no effect.

"What?" John shouted, shocked.

Shavo chuckled a little. "Fire types have no effect on electric types." Then he signaled an attack. "Pichu, finish Cyndaquil off with Shock Wave!"

_Uh oh, that attack._ John thought. Then he shouted, "Cyndaquil, use Tackle!"

But it turned out John ordered that attack too late. Pichu already released the wave of electricity even before Cyndaquil started running. And of course, it hit right on.

"Cynda…quil." as it fainted. The first battle was over.

"Yes! I won!" Shavo shouted as John returned Cyndaquil. He then went up to John and said, "That was a very good match. Keep it up!"

"Thanks." John replied with a smile.

"Shavo wins, so he'll be part of our team." David announced. "Now, who wants to battle next?"

"Me and Dolmayan!" Mike shouted and jumped up to his feet.

"Oh yeah! I'm ready." Dolmayan said as he reached for a Pokeball.

* * *

**Mike vs. Dolmayan**

"Let us begin!" Mike yelled.

"Okay. Let's battle, Slugma!" Dolmayan threw his Pokeball.

"What is that?" David asked as he grabbed his Pokedex.

"Slugma, the Lava Pokemon. Its body is made of magma. If it doesn't keep moving, its body will cool and harden." Dexter explained.

"Okay. I choose you, Pidgey!" Mike threw out a Pokeball.

"Pidgey!"

"Pidgey, Quick Attack now!" Mike commanded. Pidgey started flying towards Slugma.

"Slugma, stop it with Flamethrower!" Dolmayan ordered. Slugma released its fire and it was so fast Mike didn't even notice it hitting Pidgey. When the fire was out, Pidgey was now burnt and falling to the ground.

"Pidgey!" Mike yelled as he saw Pidgey being defeated.

"Wow!" Dan said. "Slugma knocked out Pidgey with only one hit."

As Mike returned his Pokemon, Dolmayan was ready for the next round.

"You're going to pay for this!" Mike said. He then released his second Pokeball. "Go get him, Larvitar!"

"Larvitar!"

"Slugma, use Rock Smash!" Dolmayan shouted. Slugma released a rock-shattering punch at Larvitar. And something happened that Mike didn't expect, it knocked Larvitar out!

"Larvitar!" as it gets punched and faints.

After that attack, Mike was so shocked his mouth hung wide open.

"But…but…Larvitar can do that move, too! How is it weak against fighting type moves?"

"That's two down, one to go, Mikey." Dolmayan called out.

Suddenly, Mike thought of an idea.

"Hey, Dolmayan!" he said, "I may not know that my Larvitar is weak to fighting moves, but I do know this." As he held up his last Pokeball, he smiled, "Fire is weak against water!" He then threw it out. "Come on out, Totodile!"

"Totodile!"

_Oh crap!_ Dolmayan thought.

"Totodile, use Water Gun!" Mike commanded. Totodile released its water fury and it hit directly on Slugma. After the attack was finished, Slugma was knocked out.

"Slugma, return!" Dolmayan returned his Pokemon.

"Ha! I knocked a Pokemon out in one hit this time!" Mike bragged.

"That was just luck." Dolmayan protested. He then threw out his second Pokemon. "Let's do it, Houndour!""Rrrrr!"

"Wow, that Pokemon looks pretty cool. But too bad it's going to loose! Totodile, use Water Gun once more!" Totodile did its attack again, and it did hit Houndour. But it wasn't out yet.

"Houndour, use Solarbeam!" Dolmayan called out. But as Houndour was starting its attack, Mike was starting Totodile's.

"Use Water Gun again, but this time more power!" Mike ordered. Totodile did another Water Gun, and it sure did look more powerful. It hit Houndour and now it was out.

Dolmayan lost again.

"Grr! Houndour, return!"

"Looks like you both have one more Pokemon left to battle." Serj commented.

"Okay. Come on out, Vulpix!" Dolmayan threw out his starter.

"Vulpix."

"Another fire type?" Mike asked. "This'll be easy! Totodile, do Water Gun again." Totodile did the attack again. But Dolmayan had a trick up his sleeve.

"Vulpix, avoid it and go behind Totodile." Dolmayan whispered. As the water was coming towards it, Vulpix was able to miss it (Mike and Totodile didn't notice) and sneak behind them.

Dolmayan shouted, "Now, use Fire Blast!" That caused Mike and Totodile to turn around and see Vulpix behind them. Before they had time to act, Vulpix threw a fiery blast at Totodile, which caused it to move backwards. The fire subsided and it revealed a burnt up and knocked out Totodile.

"I win!" Dolmayan shouted. He went to Mike and patted his shoulder, "Good try for your first battle."

"Dolmayan is part of the group." David said. "Next ones?"

"Dan! Let's battle!" Daron exclaimed.

Dan got ready to battle.

* * *

**Dan vs. Daron **

"Ready to battle, Dan?" Daron asked.

"Yep." Dan replied. "Scyther, I choose you!" as he threw out his Pokeball.

"Scyther!"

"Cool, a Scyther!" Daron commented. "I know the perfect Pokemon to bring out." He threw his Pokemon. "I choose you, Shinx!"

"Shinx."

"I can tell it's a electric type." Dan said. Then he ordered the attack. "Scyther, use Cut!" Scyther ran towards Shinx with its scythe arms moving rapidly.

"Shinx, dodge it!" Daron called out. As Scyther came, Shinx moved as fast as it could to avoid the cuts.

"Keep going, Scyther!" Dan called out. Scyther's attacks kept on missing.

"Shinx, it's your chance! Use Thunderbolt!" Shinx obeyed and released a powerful force of lightning bolts on Scyther. At first, it didn't look very effective. But after a few seconds, Scyther was super effected! And with that, it was knocked out.

"Nice try, Scyther." Dan said as he returned his Pokemon. Daron was returning Shinx as well. "Uh Daron, why are you returning Shinx?"

Daron smiled and replied, "Just 'cause."

"Alright, let's continue. Come on out, Kabuto!" Dan released his second Pokemon.

"Kabuto."

"Awesome." Daron threw out his next one. "Get ready, Dratini!"

"Dratini."

Dan chuckled, "This is going to be easy. Kabuto, use Water Pulse!" Kabuto pulsed out a powerful blast of water. Dratini moved at the right time and missed. "Huh?"

"Gotcha!" Daron said. He then ordered almost immediately, "Dratini, Hyper Beam attack!" Dratini released a powerful beam out of its mouth.

"Kabuto, get out of the way!" Dan shouted. But his call came too late. The beam hit Kabuto dead on, almost looking like it was going to explode.

"Kabu…to." down it went.

"Whoa! That was powerful!" Dan commented to Daron.

"Thanks. Dratini just learned that move." Daron thanked as he returned his Pokemon.

"Let's continue." Dan was ready. "Eevee, come on out!" He threw the Pokeball.

"Eevee!"

"Squirtle, I choose you!" Daron yelled, throwing his Pokeball.

"Squirtle!"

"Eevee, use Tackle!" Dan shouted. Eevee ran up to Squirtle and hit it. But Squirtle got right back up.

"Nice try." Daron said. "Squirtle, use Rapid Spin!" Squirtle went into its shell and started spinning at high speed at Eevee. The attack hit Eevee, but it wasn't enough to take it down.

"Eevee, use Tackle one more time!" Eevee charged at Squirtle again. Daron was ready this time.

"Squirtle, Focus Punch!" Squirtle ran up to Eevee and pushed a forceful punch, causing Eevee to loose the battle.

"Woohoo!" Daron shouted. "I win!"

After Dan returned Eevee, he said to Daron, "You're a pretty tough trainer."

"You're not that bad yourself." Daron said back.

David then announced, "Now that Daron has won, it's time for me and Serj to battle."

"Bring it on, Draiman." Serj said.

* * *

**David vs. Serj **

"Okay. I'm ready." David signaled the beginning of the battle.

Serj threw out a Pokeball. "Natu, come out!"

"Natu."

David now threw his. "Let's go, Abra!"

"Abra."

"Well well well. An Abra." Serj said. " I know what to do. Natu, use Peck!" Natu started to run towards Abra.

"Teleport, Abra!" David shouted. Suddenly, Abra vanished.

"Where'd it go?" Serj asked. Then he remembered the attack. _Oh, I forgot about Abra's teleport attack!_ he thought.

"Now use Shadow Ball!" Abra appeared behind Natu and hurled a black blob at it. It was super effective!

"Natu." as it faints.

_My Abra hasn't learned Shadow Ball yet!_ Serj thought as he returned Natu.

"Growlithe, kick butt out there!" Dave threw his next Pokemon.

"Growlithe!"

"Slowpoke, I choose you!"

"Slowpoke."

The Disturbed guys started snickering when they saw Slowpoke.

"Alright Growlithe, use Ember!" David ordered. Growlithe started to release fire from its mouth.

"Oh no you don't!" Serj protested. "Slowpoke, use Ice Beam!" Slowpoke blasted a blue beam out of its mouth and it was a direct hit on Growlithe! Not only that, but it also turned Growlithe frozen solid!

"Growlithe!" Dave shouted.

"Now, finish it off with Tackle!" Slowpoke charged to the frozen Pokemon and hit it hard. Growlithe was totally out.

"Growlithe, return!" Dave returned his Pokemon.

Two Pokemon were left of both sides.

"Alright! Abra, come out again!" David brought his Abra back out.

"Perfect timing, Dave." Serj teased. "Slowpoke, it's your turn to use Shadow Ball." Like Abra the last time, Slowpoke did the move.

"Huh? Slowpoke knows Shadow Ball?" David asked as he didn't notice his Abra being hit by a dark ball.

"Ab…ra." as it fainted.

"Grr! Abra, return!"

David now had one left.

"Let's do this, Charmander!" Dave threw his last Pokemon.

"Charmander!"

"This will be another easy one." Serj said. "Slowpoke, use Tackle." Slowpoke began running, but David had a plan.

"Charmander, use Smokescreen!" David ordered. Pretty soon, there was a huge cloud of black smoke covering the area. Slowpoke could not see.

"What is going on?" Serj asked.

"Charmander, use Scratch now!" David called out. Charmander was able to get over to Slowpoke.

"Char! Char! Char!" as it was scratching its opponent.

Finally, the Smokescreen went away and Slowpoke was scratched.

"Alright, finish it with Dragon Claw!" Charmander delivered a huge claw slash at Slowpoke, which caused the Pokemon to faint.

"No, Slowpoke!" Serj shouted.

"Good job, Charmander." Dave congratulated his Pokemon.

"It's not done yet, Dave." Serj said. "I still have one more Pokemon left. Go, Abra!" He lets out his last one.

"Abra."

"What the…? You have an Abra, too?" David asked.

"Absolutely. If fact, this Pokemon was actually my starter." Serj replied.

"Well, let's see how good it is. Charmander, use Ember!" Charmander hit a few flames towards Abra. But Serj knew what to do now.

"Teleport." He whispered to Abra. And Abra disappeared.

When the fire disappeared, that's when David noticed Abra was gone.

"You actually thought that would hit?" Serj laughed. Then he ordered the attack. "Use Psychic." Abra started to turn blue and Charmander was being lifted from the ground.

"Charmander, try to get out!" David said. Charmander did try, but it couldn't get out of the move.

"Now launch Charmander up into the air and drop it!" Serj commanded as Abra launches Charmander high up into the air and drops it. Charmander falls hard onto the ground, causing it to faint.

"Charmander!" Dave shouted as he returned his starter.

"Serj wins!" Daron yelled out.

The battles were over, and Disturbed and System Of A Down were now a team.

"This is going to be so fun!" Daron said. "We will go into the Pokemon League together as a team!"

"Well band mates and new team mates," Dan smiled. "shall we continue on to Pewter City?"

"Let's go!" The team shouted as they started running.

Now with another band joining Disturbed on their journey, how's it going to be between the two bands? And what will John's Kakuna evolve into? Find out soon!

* * *

Hi everyone! It's time for Pokemon Levels!

**David**

Charmander Lv. 7

Growlithe Lv. 5

Abra Lv. 6

**Dan**

Eevee Lv. 7

Kabuto Lv. 5

Scyther Lv. 5

**Mike**

Totodile Lv. 7

Larvitar Lv. 6

Pidgey Lv. 5

**John**

Cyndaquil Lv. 7

Sandshrew Lv. 6

Kakuna Lv. 7

**Serj**

Abra Lv. 7

Slowpoke Lv. 5

Natu Lv. 4

**Daron**

Squirtle Lv. 7

Dratini Lv. 6

Shinx Lv. 5

**John ("Dolmayan")**

Vulpix Lv. 7

Houndour Lv. 5

Slugma Lv. 5

**Shavo**

Pichu Lv. 7

Clefairy Lv. 6 (No, I did not use Cleffa. I just stuck with Clefairy.)

Mareep Lv. 4


	7. Group Formation Part 2

Here's Chapter 7! Finally! Behold, Avenged Sevenfold!

**Be aware. The plot is going to be changed.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Group Formation (Part 2)**

_**~A Few Hours Later~**_

It was now mid-afternoon, about five o'clock, and Disturbed and System Of A Down were still walking in Viridian Forest. They did happen to stop a few times to train their Pokemon and take some breaks. But they were still far from Pewter City.

"Man, how long is it until we get to Pewter City?" Serj asked impatiently.

Dan rolled his eyes and answered, "I said it before. We will probably arrive there by nightfall."

Suddenly, a Turtwig appeared in front of the team.

"Aww, it's a Turtwig!" Daron said. He took out a Pokeball. "I think I'll capture it."

Then, a voice was heard, "There you are, Turtwig!" The team then heard footsteps and a young man came out of the side. It was Rev. "Didn't I tell you not to run off without me?" he said to his Pokemon. He didn't notice the two bands were there.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig said as it jumped into its trainer's arms.

"Rev?" Mike asked aloud. Rev turned his head and that's when he saw the two bands there.

"Disturbed? System Of A Down? Hey!" he greeted. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're heading over to Pewter City for the first Pokemon League badge." David answered. Then he asked, "So, that's your Turtwig?"

"Yep, it was my starter." Rev replied as he petted his Pokemon. "I was training it when it decided to run off." He took out a Pokeball and returned Turtwig.

"Is the rest of Avenged Sevenfold with you?" Dolmayan asked.

And almost on cue, a voice called, "Hey Rev, did you find that Pokemon of yours?"

"Yes, I found it!" He called back. He paused and then said, "Hey guys, come over here!" Look who's here!"

A few other guys came out of the side. It was the rest of Avenged Sevenfold; Matt, Synyster, Zacky, and Johnny.

"Hey Disturbed! Hey SOAD!" Matt greeted. The other guys waved.

"They're on their way to Pewter City, too." Rev explained.

Zacky said, "We're going there, too." He then had an idea. "Maybe we can come with you guys."

David thought for a little, then with a smile he said to the band, "Okay, we'll let you join our team. But only on one condition; you each have to battle us with your Pokemon."

"Finally, a Pokemon battle!" Johnny shouted.

"So how many Pokemon do you guys have right now?" David asked. Each man held up three fingers. "Three? Perfect. Alright, so here's how we're going to do it. Since Disturbed battled System Of A Down last time, it's going to be Serj against Matt, Daron against Synyster, Dolmayan against Rev, and Shavo against Johnny."

"But wait! Who will battle Zacky?" Daron asked. Zacky had a "What about me?" look on his face.

"I'll battle him." Dan gladly volunteered.

"Hang on!" John shouted. "Before we have the battles, let's make the matches two on two instead of three on three this time."

"Good idea, two on two Pokemon it is. Now we are set!" David announced. "First up, Shavo and Johnny."

"Yes!" Johnny shouted as he quickly stood up. He got into his Pokemon battle position. "You're going down." he said to Shavo.

"Bring it!" Shavo replied.

* * *

**Shavo vs. Johnny**

"You first." Johnny said.

"Okay. I choose you, Mareep!" Shavo threw his Pokeball.

"Baaaaa!"

Johnny laughed, "You got a sheep for a Pokemon?" He took out his Pokeball. "This'll be easy." He threw his Pokemon to battle. "Go Machop!"

"Machop!"

"What's that?" Dan took out his Pokedex.

"Machop, the Superpower Pokemon. Very powerful in spite of its small size. Its mastery of many types of martial arts makes it very tough." Dexter explained.

"Ha!" Shavo said. "That little fighter will be knocked out! Mareep, Tackle attack!" Mareep charged towards Machop.

"Machop, move away!" Johnny called out. As Mareep got closer, Machop moved out of the way. But Mareep kept running and hit Machop.

"Great shot, Mareep. Now use Thunder!" Mareep released a force of lightning, hitting Machop. But surprisingly, Machop was only hurt a little bit.

"Come on, Machop! Stay out there." Johnny convinced. Then, he whispered to his Pokemon, "Machop, use Strength." That's when Machop started running towards Mareep.

"What's he doing?" Shavo asked, not realizing his Pokemon was about to get attacked.

"Ma…chop!" as it forced a powerful punch on Mareep.

"Baaaa." as it got hit and fainted.

"Mareep, return!" Shavo returned his Pokemon to its Pokeball.

"Not bad, Shavo." Johnny commented.

"I'll beat you this time!" Shavo threw his next Pokemon out. "Pichu, go!"

"Pichu!"

Johnny let out a little chuckle and called out, "Machop, use Strength once more!" Machop got ready for another punch.

But Shavo then shouted, "Pichu, use Shock Wave!" Pichu released its jolt of electricity, hitting Machop and causing it to stop moving. "Now, Thundershock!" Pichu attacked with more electricity. After the lightning from the attack was gone, Machop was out.

"Return, Machop!"

"Nice work." Shavo said.

"This battle is not over yet!" Johnny said. He tossed out his last Pokemon. "Chimchar, go!"

"Chimchar!"

"Alright. Pichu, use Thundershock!" Once again, Pichu used its Thundershock attack. The attack struck Chimchar, but it turned out it wasn't really effective.

"Nice try, but not good enough." Johnny commented. "Chimchar, use Scratch!" Chimchar ran up to Pichu and started scratching it. Pichu was getting hurt. "Okay, finish it off with Flamethrower!" Chimchar let out its fire fury. The fire ended up toasting Pichu. When the fire stopped, Pichu was knocked out.

The battle was over, Johnny won.

"Alright! Great job, Chimchar. Return!" Johnny returned Chimchar to its Pokeball.

"Okay. Next up is Dolmayan and Rev." David announced.

As the guys got ready, Rev asked, "Are you ready?"

"Always ready." Dolmayan replied.

* * *

**Dolmayan vs. The Rev**

"I'll go first." Dolmayan volunteered. "Let's go, Slugma!"

"Slugma."

"A fire type?" Rev asked himself. "Then I'll choose this one. Poliwag, go get 'em!" He threw out his Pokeball.

"Poli."

_Darn! A water type! _Dolmayan thought to himself. He then shouted out, "But I'll get through this! Slugma, use Rock Throw!" Slugma grabbed a rock from near by and threw it at Poliwag. A good hit; it seemed Poliwag was out. But even though the tadpole Pokemon was weakened, it wasn't out. "Alright Slugma, let's try Ember." Dolmayan knew the attack wouldn't knock its opponent out, but it would weaken it. Slugma released tiny flames at Poliwag, but it didn't take any damage.

"My turn!" Rev shouted. "Poliwag, use Bubble!" Poliwag launched a shot of bubbles at Slugma, who was taking tons of damage, since it was a fire type. "Okay, finish it with Water Gun!" And now, water was blasted out of Poliwag and heading towards Slugma. Dolmayan didn't do anything; he knew he was going to loose this round. Then, BAM! Slugma was hit by the Water Gun. It was knocked out cold.

"Return, Slugma!" Dolmayan returned his Pokemon. But he noticed something about Rev's Poliwag. It looked like it was weakened; this was his chance. "Okay, you ready?" he asked. Rev nodded. "Vulpix, go!"

"Vulpix."

Rev laughed, "Another fire one? I'll take it out on one shot. Poliwag, use Bubble!" Poliwag blew it's bubbles.

"Vulpix, dodge it!" Vulpix moved out of the way as the bubbles almost hit.

Rev was surprised on how fast Vulpix moved. "Whoa." he said.

"Okay, Vulpix. Use Quick Attack!" At full speed, Vulpix dashed towards its opponent. And before Rev could react, Poliwag was hit.

"Poli!" as it smashes against a tree and faints.

"Poliwag, return!" Rev returned his Pokemon. _I knew I should've used Water Gun._ He thought.

"Hey Rev, you still battling?" Dolmayan asked, waking Rev out of his thought.

"Yeah, I am." He took out his second Pokeball and threw it. "Turtwig, go get 'em!

"Turtwig!"

"That thing." Dolmayan said. "Let's take it down! Vulpix, use Quick Attack again!" Like last time, Vulpix ran at full speed.

Although, Rev was prepared.

"Turtwig, dodge it with Razor Leaf!" Turtwig threw dozens of leaves at Vulpix, causing it to stop running.

"Vulpix, keep going!" Dolmayan cheered. Vulpix got back to running.

"Turtwig, Leech Seed now!" A seed appeared on top of Turtwig and then Turtwig sent the seed flying. It landed right on Vulpix; it was stopped from running again. Suddenly, the seed grew into a big vine and it wrapped itself around Vulpix. Now, the vine was glowing and Vulpix couldn't move.

"Vulpix!" Dolmayan shouted.

Rev laughed, "Turtwig's Leech Seed is sucking all your Vulpix's health. It's helpless!"

"You got to be kidding me!" Dolmayan said. He took out his Pokeball. "Return, Vulpix!"

"A victory for me!" Rev celebrated. "You did good too, Turtwig." He returned Turtwig to its Pokeball.

"Me and Zacky's turn!' Dan announced as him and Zacky prepared.

"I'm all set." Zacky said once he was ready.

* * *

**Dan vs. Zacky**

"Choose yours first." Dan offered.

Zacky grabbed his Pokeball. "Geodude, I need you!" He threw the Pokeball.

"Geodude."

"Kabuto, come on out!" Dan tossed his Pokeball out.

"Kabuto!"

"Geodude, Tackle now!" Zacky ordered. Geodude tackled towards Kabuto and hit it. Kabuto got right back up. "Don't give up, Geodude! Use Strength!" Geodude released its punch on Kabuto, causing it to somersault backwards.

Dan called out, "Keep going, Kabuto! Try using Dig!" Kabuto dug a hole underground and went into it.

"Where's it going?" Zacky asked.

"Geo?"

"You'll see." Dan smiled. That's when Kabuto attacked Geodude from underground. It struck Geodude dead on, but it wasn't out yet. "Drat! It's not out!" Dan said to himself. Then he thought, _Maybe I should use the new move it learned earlier_. He shouted to his Pokemon, "Kabuto, use Aqua Jet!" Kabuto lunged a powerful blast of water at Geodude and, WHAM! The Pokemon was down with the hit.

"Holy cow!" Zacky said surprised. "That's a tough move!"

Dan nodded. "Kabuto just learned it."

Zacky returned Geodude, and now he was ready for the next round.

"Cranidos, I need you!" Zacky threw out his starter.

"Cranidos."

Dan called out the attack. "Kabuto, use Mud Shot!" Kabuto threw a blob of mud towards Cranidos. But as the mud was about to hit, Cranidos moved and it missed.

"My turn." Zacky said. "Cranidos, use Leer!" Cranidos gave Kabuto an intimidating look.

Dan noticed the attack wasn't doing anything. "That's all? Cranidos is just going to stare?"

"It's not done yet." Zacky answered. Then he whispered, "Cranidos, use Headbutt." Cranidos began running towards Kabuto.

_What's it doing?_ Dan thought. He then quickly realized what it was. "Kabuto, use-". Just as Dan was about to give an attack, Cranidos hit Kabuto with its head.

"Ka…buto." as it fainted.

"Kabuto, return!" Dan returned his Pokemon.

"That's one down, one to go." Zacky said.

"I'm ready." Dan tossed his Pokeball. "Eevee, come on out!"

"Eevee."

Zacky laughed, "This will be a piece of cake."

"Oh yeah?" Dan replied. "Eevee, Tackle attack!" Eevee ran to Cranidos and knocked it down in high speed. "Good job! Now use Iron Tail!" Eevee got its tail ready to hit.

"Cranidos, use Headbutt!" Zacky quickly called out. As Eevee was about to hit Cranidos with its tail, Cranidos built up speed, ran and hit Eevee on the behind.

"Eevee!" as its butt got hit.

"Alright, now use Rock Smash!" Cranidos hit Eevee with a rock-shattering punch in the face, causing it to be knocked out cold.

"The winner is Zacky and Cranidos!" Rev shouted.

"You did your best, Eevee." Dan commented as he returned his Pokemon.

As the two guitarist took their seats, Daron and Synyster were up next for battle.

"Let's battle, Syn!" Daron shouted out.

"Let's do it!" Synyster agreed.

* * *

**Daron vs. Synyster**

Daron got out his Pokeball. "Shinx, my little friend, come out!"

"Shinx."

Syn took out his Pokeball and threw it. "Nidoran, time to battle!"

"Nido, Nido!"

"A Nidoran?" Daron asked as he reached for his Pokedex.

"Nidoran (male), the Poison Pin Pokemon. Its large ears are always kept upright. If it senses danger, it will attack with a poisonous sting." Dexter explained.

"So there's a female Nidoran, too?" Daron asked himself.

"Hey Daron, are we going to start the battle?" Synyster called out.

"Oh yeah." Daron prepared for the attacks. "Shinx, use Tackle!" Shinx ran at top speed and hit Nidoran. Nidoran just got back up. "Darn it! Okay Shinx, let's try Thunder!" Shinx released its electricity, but surprisingly, Nidoran didn't even flinch. "Huh? It didn't work."

Synyster said, "That's because Nidoran is not effected by electric type moves." He then ordered the attack. "Nidoran, do your Fury Attack!" Nidoran went up to Shinx and started jabbing at it with its horn. After about five times, Nidoran stopped. "Now that Shinx is weakened, use Double Kick!" Nidoran now started kicking Shinx. The first kick wasn't too effective, but the second one was a hard one.

"Shinx." as it faints.

"Shinx, return!" Daron returned it to its Pokeball.

"You prepared for the next round?" Syn asked.

"Of course I'm ready!" Daron reached for his Pokeball. "Squirtle, my little friend, come out!"

"Squirtle!"

"My guess is that one was your starter." Synyster commented. He then gave the attack. "Nidoran, use Double Kick!" Nidoran started running towards Squirtle.

Daron called out, "Squirtle, Water Gun full power!" Squirtle let out a powerful force of water towards Nidoran. It hit Nidoran right on the spot. "Just in case, let's finish it off with Rapid Spin!" Squirtle went into its shell and started spinning towards Nidoran.

"Nidoran, dodge it!" Synyster shouted. But it was too late. Squirtle hit Nidoran in the perfect hit.

"Nido." as it faints.

"You did good, Nidoran." Syn said as he returned his Nidoran.

"Ha! I beat you!" Daron bragged.

"It's not over yet." Syn said. "Now I would like you to meet my starter." He threw his Pokeball. "Poochyena, time to battle!"

"Rrrrr!"

"That's your starter?" Daron asked. "Well, let's continue. Squirtle, use Water Gun again!" Squirtle again forced out its water. This time, Poochyena did try to move, but it ended up hitting. Surprising though, it was not out. "What?" Daron was shocked. "Okay, then use Rapid Spin!" Again, Squirtle went into the shell and started spinning.

"Poochyena, stand still!" Synyster said.

"What's Syn up to?" Mike asked from the sidelines.

Squirtle was getting closer.

And just as it was about to hit, "Move!" Poochyena jumped and missed the Rapid Spin, causing Squirtle to crash into a tree.

"Don't give up, Squirtle!" Daron cheered. But Squirtle looked weak.

Syn then called, "Now Poochyena, use Tackle!" Poochyena charged at top speed towards Squirtle. Squirtle was weak to move. And then, Poochyena struck.

"Squirtle!" as it gets hit and faints.

"Whoo! I win!" Syn shouted. Poochyena then tackled him and started licking his face. "That's enough, boy. Time for a rest." He laughed as he returned Poochyena to its Pokeball.

"Okay," David announced, "the last match is Serj and Matt." The two singers went to their battle places.

"Let's battle!" Matt said.

* * *

**Serj vs. Matt**

"I'll start." Matt volunteered. He tossed out his Pokeball. "Ekans, let's fight!"

"Ekans."

"Your little purple snake won't defeat me." Serj threw his Pokemon out. "Let's go, Slowpoke!"

"Slowpoke." It even yawned.

Matt busted out laughing. "You captured a Slowpoke?" Rev was at the sidelines, snickering.

"Let's start the battle." Serj interrupted Matt's laughing. "Slowpoke, use Ice Beam!" Slowpoke released its trail of ice out of its mouth.

"Ekans, move away!" Ekans got away just in time and missed the beam. "Good timing! Now it's time to attack! Use Leer!" Ekans did its leer at Slowpoke. After a while, Matt gave another attack. "Use Bite!" Ekans ran to Slowpoke and bit into it.

"Slowpoke!" Serj shouted.

Slowpoke was struggling to get Ekans off, even though it wasn't putting in much effort.

"Ekans, now use Wrap!" Ekans then wrapped itself around Slowpoke and squeezed hard.

"Oh no!" Serj said.

"Oh yes!" Matt chuckled. "Alright, Ekans. Release the hold and use Sludge Bomb!" Ekans unwrapped itself and then hurled a blob of sludge at Slowpoke. It hit and Slowpoke fainted.

"What? Slowpoke, return!"

"Yes! Good job, Ekans." Matt returned Ekans.

Serj took out his next Pokeball. "I'm not giving up!" he shouted. He then released the ball. "Let's go, Abra!""Abra."

Matt threw his Pokeball. "Bulbasaur, let's fight!"

"Bulbasaur!"

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" Bulbasaur started running towards Abra.

"Abra, Teleport!" Serj ordered. But something was going on; Abra wasn't teleporting. "Abra, why aren't you teleporting?"

"I think it's because you trained Abra a little too much during training." Dan explained. "It may be tired."

"Oh crap." Serj said. Right then, Bulbasaur hit Abra.

"Great hit, buddy! Now use Take Down!" Bulbasaur ran towards Abra again, this time it slammed against it.

"Ab…ra." as it faints.

"No!" Serj shouted.

"Bulbasaur learned Take Down already?" David asked himself.

Matt celebrated his victory. "Nice battle, Bulbasaur."

All the battles were now done.

"Avenged Sevenfold is now part of our team!" Daron shouted.

"Enough chitchat!" David said. "We have to get to Pewter City before nightfall!" He ran off and his band and teammates ran with him.

_**~A Few Hours Later~ **_**(Note: Viridian Forest is very long)**

It was now starting to get dark. And the three bands were still walking in the forest.

"Are we there yet?" Daron asked.

"We must be close by now." John answered.

"I don't think I can walk anymore." Rev said as he started to slow down his walking pace.

But Shavo happened to look further forward and he saw something. "Hey guys, are those city lights?"

The rest of the team looked and saw the lights, too. Could it be?

Dan took out the map and looked at it. "Guys, we're here! This is Pewter City!"

"Yes! We finally made it!" Daron shouted.

The entire team yelled with joy and ran out of the forest and into the city.

With another band joining in on the fun, how is the team going to be with this many people? And will the guys be able to earn their first Indigo League badges? Find out in the next episode!

* * *

It's now time for Pokemon Levels. I will include the Pokemon that A7X didn't battle with. Also, as it said in the beginning, the guys did do some training. So some of the levels will have gone up.

**Dan**

Eevee Lv. 10

Kabuto Lv. 8

Scyther Lv. 7 (Didn't appear)

**Serj**

Abra Lv. 9

Slowpoke Lv. 8

Natu Lv. 6 (Didn't appear)

**Daron**

Squirtle Lv. 10

Dratini Lv. 7 (Didn't appear)

Shinx Lv. 7

**John ("Dolmayan")**

Vulpix Lv. 9

Houndour Lv. 8 (Didn't appear)

Slugma Lv. 9

**Shavo**

Pichu Lv. 9

Clefairy Lv. 7 (Didn't appear)

Mareep Lv. 7

**Matt**

Bulbasaur Lv. 9

Ekans Lv. 9

Zubat Lv. 7 (Didn't appear)

**Synyster**

Poochyena Lv. 10

Nidoran(M) Lv. 9

Gligar Lv. 8 (Didn't appear)

**Zacky**

Cranidos Lv. 9

Geodude Lv. 9

Hoothoot Lv. 7 (Didn't appear)

**The Rev**

Turtwig Lv. 10

Poliwag Lv. 8

Grimer Lv. 8 (Didn't appear)

**Johnny**

Chimchar Lv. 9

Machop Lv. 9

Elekid Lv. 8 (Didn't appear) (Johnny happens to have a nickname for his Elekid, but I'll reveal it next episode.)

_**There will be more times where there are huge changes in levels.**_


	8. Battle at Pewter City

Here it is, Chapter 8! The team battles for their first badge!

**Just to let you know, whenever there is a gym battle episode, I will not show all of the battles. If I did do that, it probably would get boring. So whenever there's a gym episode where all 13 guys are involved, I'm going to randomly choose a guy and show that battle. (I may also have a poll on my profile.) **

**Be aware. The plot is going to be changed.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Battle at Pewter City**

It was about nine thirty in the morning when Disturbed, System Of A Down, and Avenged Sevenfold awakened at the Pewter City Pokemon Center.

"Good morning, gentlemen." Nurse Joy greeted them.

"Good morning, Nurse Joy." Everyone said at once. Nurse Joy handed everyone their Pokemon, and then they quickly headed off to the cafeteria for breakfast.

The guys wanted to hurry up and eat so they could get to the Pokemon gym right when it opened, just in case there was going to be a lot of people. But the problem was they didn't know what time it opened, which got David curious.

After a few minutes eating, Dave decided to ask Nurse Joy, who was watching in the cafeteria.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Draiman?" she replied.

"What time does the Pokemon gym open?"

"It opened ten minutes ago."

"WHAT?" The rest of the team shouted. Quickly, the guys gulped down the rest of their breakfast in record time. They then grabbed their backpacks and dashed out the Pokemon Center door. But as they ran out, they all happened to shout, "Thank you! Bye!"

_**~In Town~**_

"There! I see it!" John shouted. The gym was about a few feet away from them. They decided to keep running the rest of the way. Now, they were in front of the gym. And surprisingly, no one else was there.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Daron, who was falling behind, called out. He eventually made it with the rest.

And there the team stood, in front of the Pewter City gym."There it is, guys." David said.

"It's time to get our first badge!" Matt shouted.

Daron pushed Matt out of the way and shouted, "Look out first badge, we're coming to get ya!" He then turned to the guys. "Do any of you have cash in case they charge a fee for us to battle?"

That comment caused everyone to face palm.

"There's no fee! You just go in and battle the gym leader!" Serj answered.

Dan sighed and said, "Come on guys, let's go inside."

The team entered into the building. Once they walked in, they saw the battle arena had rocks all around it.

"It seems this gym leader has rock type Pokemon." Dolmayan guessed.

They didn't see a gym leader anywhere, so David called out, "Hello? Gym leader?"

"Did someone call for the gym leader?" A voice was heard. They saw a man coming out.

"Yes." David answered. "We want a battle for a badge."

"Excellent! My name is Flint, the Pewter City gym leader!" He introduced himself **(Note: I'm not using Brock. Besides, he's with Ash already.)**. He then looked at the team. "So, which one of you wants to battle me for the badge?"

David answered, "Actually, all of us want to battle you."

Flint looked shocked. "All of you?" Everyone nodded. He laughed a little as he said, "I can't battle all you guys at once. But I can battle each of you one by one."

"Sounds good." Dan said. The others agreed.

"Great!" Flint said, excited. "I'll be back. I just have to grab my Pokemon and we will start." He exited out of the arena.

As Flint was out of sight, David had an idea.

"Guys, I have an idea!" He called his team over. And like players on a football team, they huddled together.

Excited to hear it, Rev asked, "What is it, Dave?"

Dave told everyone what he had to say. "Since there's a lot of people on this team, I thought of something. Every time we battle at a gym, seven of us can stay here and battle while the rest of you can go back to the Pokemon Center and train."

"Sounds fair to me." Shavo claimed. The rest nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright, let's try it out." Dave now started to think. "Okay, who thinks they need to do some more training?" Exactly six people raised their hands. "Alright, so you guys will go back to the Pokemon Center and do some training. When us seven are done, we will come get you for your battles. Everybody got that?" The teammates nodded.

Just then, Flint returned. "Alright boys, are you ready?"

So as David, Dan, Serj, Daron, Matt, Rev, and Johnny stayed to battle, Mike, John, Dolmayan, Shavo, Synyster, and Zacky went back to the Pokemon Center to train some more.

_**~2 Hours Later at the Pokemon Center~**_

"Gligar, use Cut on that bush!" Synyster commanded.

"Gligar!" Gligar slashed through the bush in only a couple seconds.

"Nice job. Return." Syn returned his Pokemon. He then went inside the Pokemon Center, where the other five had just finished.

Dolmayan was laying on the couch when he said, "I wonder what's taking the guys so long. We've been training for almost two hours and they haven't showed up."

"Well, it depends on how the battles are doing." John protested. "There's seven of them there, and it may take five minutes or more for one battle to finish."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Right that moment, the Pokemon Center door opened. The seven guys who were just at the gym walked inside. And according to the guys' smiles (and Rev and Daron jumping up and down), the other six could tell something good happened.

"We did it! We did it! We did it! We did it! We did it!" Daron and Rev shouted as they kept on jumping.

"Okay, calm down." Matt said as he put his hands on Rev's shoulders to stop him from jumping. Serj did the same to Daron.

The six boys walked to their teammates.

"So, how'd it go?" Zacky asked. Instead of telling them, the seven boys just smiled. They then each held out their hands and opened them up. Inside each of their hands, there was a small, gray, shiny oval. The Boulder Badge.

"You guys actually did it!" Shavo congratulated.

"How did you do it?" Mike asked.

"It wasn't very easy." David admitted. "In fact, Serj had to battle him twice."

Serj shouted, "Hey! That's because I had to battle against an Onix!"

"And Johnny was so close to losing." David added.

"Yeah, but I did it." Johnny smiled.

"Oh yeah! Johnny," Daron said, "show these other guys the cool Pokemon you used that you didn't show us yesterday."

"Alright." Johnny took out a Pokeball. "Buzz, meet the rest of the team!" He released the Pokemon.

"Elekid."

"An Elekid?" Shavo asked, fascinated. He took out his Pokedex.

"Elekid, the Electric Pokemon. Elekid stores electricity in its body. If it touches metal and accidentally discharges all its built-up electricity, this Pokemon begins swinging its arms in circles to recharge itself." Dexter explained.

"And you have nickname for it I see?" Dolmayan asked.

"Yep." Johnny replied. "When I caught it, I thought it was tough and it looked cool. So, I gave it a nickname." He returned his Pokemon to its Pokeball.

"Alright boys, enough chitter-chatter!" David called out. "You guys need to get down there and do your battles!"

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" Mike shouted. The whole team ran out the Pokemon Center.

_**~At the Gym~**_

The group went back inside the gym, with the six about to battle up front. As the were entering, Flint was returning himself.

"Well, if it isn't my team of winners." Flint called out when he saw them. "And they brought back six more challengers!"

"Let's not talk for too long, because I want to earn one of your badges." Dolmayan protested.

"The other seven did very well. Let's see how you six do." Flint grabbed for his Pokeballs.

"Time to battle!" Mike shouted.

_**~5 Battles Later~ **_**(Note: The five did get badges)**

After Zacky's battle and a fifteen minute break, Synyster was the last one up.

"And now for the final battler!" The referee announced. Synyster stepped to the arena.

"Are you ready?" Flint asked.

"Whenever you are." Syn replied.

* * *

**Flint vs. Synyster**

"This will be a two on two battle." Flint explained the rules.

"Sounds fine with me." Syn agreed.

"Alright then." Flint took out a Pokeball. "Geodude, come on out!"

"Geodude!"

"Gligar, time to battle!" Syn threw his Pokeball.

"Gligar!"

The ref announced, "Let the match begin!"

"Geodude, use Rock Throw!" Flint ordered. Geodude released its rocks and hit Gligar, causing it to spin in air. "Now use Tackle." Geodude went towards Gligar, but Gligar moved and Geodude missed.

"Nice move, Gligar! Use Sand Attack!" Gligar threw sand right in Geodude's face, blinding it. "Now use Rock Smash!" As Geodude was blinded by the sand, it didn't notice Gligar was about to give it a huge punch.

"Geodude, move!" Flint called out. But by the time Geodude got the sand out of its eyes, Gligar delivered a powerful punch.

"Geo." as it faints.

"Geodude is unable to battle! The winner is Gligar!" The ref announced. Syn's teammates were cheering behind him.

Flint prepared for the next round. "Graveler, come on out!"

"Graveler."

"Be careful with that one, Syn!" Matt called from the sidelines. "It has a much higher level!"

"I'll be fine." Synyster called back. He threw out his next Pokemon. "Poochyena, time to battle!"

"Grrrrr!"

"Second round begin!" The ref yelled.

"Poochyena, use Headbutt!" Synyster commanded. Poochyena charged towards Graveler.

"Tackle!" Flint whispered. Graveler started running towards Poochyena. Without noticing it, Poochyena was suddenly hit, causing it to fly backwards.

"Poochyena!" Synyster shouted.

"Now use Rollout!" Graveler rolled up to a ball and charged forward.

But Syn noticed Poochyena recovered quickly. He had a plan.

"Poochyena, stay where you are!" He called out.

"This trick again?" David asked himself.

The rollout was now picking up speed and getting closer. And just as it was about to hit…

"Move!" Poochyena moved out just in time. The rollout couldn't stop and caused Graveler to hit against the wall. "Okay. Finish it off with Iron Tail!" Poochyena went over to the now weakened Graveler. It raised its tail and prepared to attack. Then, it hit Graveler with a powerful tail blow.

"Graveler." as it faints from weakness.

"Graveler is unable to battle! The winner is Poochyena and Synyster Gates from Orange County!" The ref announced.

"What? That can't be right!" Flint said, amazed at Poochyena's attack.

"We did it!" Synyster shouted. Poochyena ran and tackled Syn (like it always will) and licked his face. "That's enough." He laughed.

"Nice work." Flint congratulated him. "And it is my pleasure to reward you with the Boulder Badge." Flint held out his palm and revealed the shiny gray oval.

"Thanks." Synyster said as he picked it up. "Yes! I got the Boulder Badge!" His teammates came up to congratulate him.

"You did it, Syn!" Rev said as he gave his friend a high five. Syn gave the rest a group hug.

"And may I speak to the leader of this team?" Flint asked. David walked up to him. "Sir, I'm pretty amazed on how you and your team battled me. You are all going to be great trainers. I'm sure of it!"

"Thank you." David said. "That means a lot." The rest nodded. They all then said goodbye to Flint and headed out the door.

Everyone was still standing in front of the gym, figuring out what to do next.

"What should we do, guys?" Shavo asked. "Should we stay here until tomorrow or head off to the next town?"

Dan asked John, "What time is it right now?"

John looked at his watch. "It's almost noon right now."

"It depends on where the next town is." Zacky said.

Dan reached into his backpack and took out the Region book. "Well, it says here the closest place to go from Pewter City is Cerulean City." He explained. He then took out the map. "And it seems it's not that fair from here. So maybe we can make it there by nighttime."

"Well, let's get going!" Daron yelled as he almost started to run.

"Wait!" Dan said, still looking at the map. "It says here we'll have to go through a cave called Mt. Moon in order to get to Cerulean City."

"A cave? Maybe we can find some Pokemon in there!" Serj said excited.

"Alright, guys. We'll head over to Cerulean City." David announced. "But we need to stop at the Pokemon Center first."

After they went for one last stop at the Pokemon Center, the team was ready to head for the next gym.

"Are you ready, boys?" David called out.

"Yeah!" Everyone called out. They all headed towards the end of town.

Now with everyone gaining their first badge, what will the team discover when they're in Mt. Moon? Find out next chapter!

* * *

Pokemon Levels time! (I will not show Flint's Pokemon) Even though most of them didn't appear, I'm showing them anyway.

**David**

Charmander Lv. 12

Growlithe Lv. 9

Abra Lv. 8

**Dan**

Eevee Lv. 12

Kabuto Lv. 9

Scyther Lv. 8

**Mike**

Totodile Lv. 12

Larvitar Lv. 9

Pidgey Lv. 9

**John**

Cyndaquil Lv. 12

Sandshrew Lv. 10

Kakuna Lv. 9

**Serj**

Abra Lv. 11

Slowpoke Lv. 10

Natu Lv. 8

**Daron**

Squirtle Lv. 12

Dratini Lv. 10

Shinx Lv. 8

**John ("Dolmayan")**

Vulpix Lv. 11

Houndour Lv. 9

Slugma Lv. 10

**Shavo**

Pichu Lv. 11

Clefairy Lv. 9

Mareep Lv. 8

**Matt**

Bulbasaur Lv. 12

Ekans Lv. 9

Zubat Lv. 8

**Synyster**

Poochyena Lv. 12

Nidoran(M) Lv. 9

Gligar Lv. 10

**Zacky**

Cranidos Lv. 11

Geodude Lv. 9

Hoothoot Lv. 9

**The Rev**

Turtwig Lv. 11

Poliwag Lv. 10

Grimer Lv. 9

**Johnny**

Chimchar Lv. 11

Machop Lv. 9

Elekid (Buzz) Lv. 10


	9. Catches at Mt Moon

Chapter 9, everybody! Our heroes go through Mt. Moon, and three of the guys end up catching new Pokemon!

******Be aware. The plot is going to be changed.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Catches at Mt. Moon**

As they were exiting Pewter City, our heroes were heading to the entrance of Mt. Moon.

"Big cave!" Daron commented when they reached the cave.

They all stood in front of it for a couple seconds, then Serj said, "Well, we're not going to get to Cerulean City just standing here. Let's go!"

"Yeah." David agreed. "Let's get going." He led his teammates into the large, dark cave.

_**1 Hour Later**_

"This is taking too long!" Serj said. "How long is it until we get to the town?"

Dan looked at the map. "Well, it's hard to tell. It doesn't say here how long this is."

Then, Mike had an idea.

"I got it!" Mike took out a Pokeball. "Pidgey, come out!"

"Pidgey!"

"Hey Pidgey, could you go and see if you can find the exit?" Mike asked. Pidgey nodded and flew farther into the cave.

"Good idea, Mike!" Matt said. "We will be able to get out of here sooner."

"Shall we keep walking?" David asked. The team continued to walk.

_**45 Minutes Later**_

"Pidgey!"

"I think it found the exit, guys!" John said.

"Alright!" Everyone shouted.

"Good job, Pidgey!" Mike congratulated while returning Pidgey.

"Let's go!" Rev shouted as he and everyone else started to run.

But they all suddenly stopped when they saw something in front of them move.

"What is that?" Dolmayan asked. At first, it looked like it was just a rock. But as they looked at it a little closer, they figured out it wasn't a rock.

"It looks like a Pokemon." Zacky whispered.

And a Pokemon it was! It had the look of a rhino, but instead it was out of rock. Plus, it looked pretty big.

"Wow." Dan whispered. He seemed fascinated by this Pokemon. He reached for his Pokedex.

"Rhyhorn, the Spikes Pokemon. Its massive bones are 1000 times harder than human bones. It can easily knock a trailer flying." Dexter explained.

"Cool!" Daron exclaimed. "It looks so powerful!" He took out a Pokeball. "I think I'll capture it."

"Wait a minute, Daron." Dan interrupted, putting a hand on Daron's shoulder. "Maybe I should capture this one."

"Who says? I saw it first, so I get to capture it!" Daron started to argue.

"No disrespect, Daron, but all of us saw it first. I just think it'll be better if I caught it." Dan tried to explain.

"I get to catch it, I found it first!" Daron continued to argue. Dan just sighed.

"Uh, if any of you want to capture it, you better do it now. The Pokemon is walking away." John protested.

Dan and Daron stopped arguing and noticed the Rhyhorn was walking away.

"We can't let it get away!" Daron shouted. He took out a Pokeball and threw it. "Dratini, my little friend, come out!"

"Dratini!"

"Dratini, attack the Rhyhorn using Ice Beam!" Dratini released its blue beam of ice from its mouth. It did hit Rhyhorn, but shockingly, it only flinched a little bit. The Pokemon turned around and saw Dratini.

"Roar!" Rhyhorn roared and started running towards Dratini. It was moving so close that Dratini didn't have time to move. Rhyhorn hit Dratini, causing it to go flying into the air. But Daron caught his Pokemon in his arms before it hit the ground.

"Dratini! Are you okay?" Daron asked when he saved Dratini.

Now it was Dan's turn.

"Now it's my turn to try!" He threw his Pokeball. "Scyther, come on out!"

"Scyther!"

The Rhyhorn saw Scyther. "Roar!" It roared again and started charging.

As it was heading closer, Dan shouted, "Scyther, move away!" In a flash, Scyther moved out of harms way. And since Rhyhorn couldn't stop running, the team had to move away to avoid being hurt. Rhyhorn then hit the side of the cave. "Now, use Brick Break!" Scyther began hitting Rhyhorn multiple times. Pretty soon, Rhyhorn's eyes began to close.

"Now it's my chance." Dan whispered. "Pokeball, go!" He threw the Pokeball and Rhyhorn went inside. The ball shook a few times, and stopped. "Yes! I caught a Rhyhorn!"

"Darn it! I wanted to capture it." Daron said, disappointed.

"Don't worry, Daron." Shavo convinced, smiling. "Maybe another one will show up." This made Daron feel better.

"Well, shall we continue on our walk, gentlemen?" Dan asked. The team proceeded through the cave.

_**5 Minutes Later**_

"I wonder what Pokemon we will see next." Shavo wondered.

And almost as soon as he said that, a Pokemon appeared in front of them. It was pink, oval shaped, and it looked like an egg was with it.

"Chansey." It said as it saw them.

"What's this one called?" Shavo took out his Pokedex.

"Chansey, the Egg Pokemon. A kindly Pokemon that lays highly nutritious eggs and shares them with injured Pokemon or people." Dexter explains.

"So that's why the Pokemon Centers have a Chansey with them." Zacky said.

"It's because its eggs are so nutritious." David added.

Shavo took out a Pokeball. "I think I'll capture it."

"Are you kidding me?" Johnny asked. "You're going to catch that thing?" **(Johnny probably doesn't like Chansey.)**

"Uh, yeah!" Shavo replied. "With its eggs, it can help us if there's trouble." He now tossed out his Pokeball. "Clefairy, I choose you!"

"Clefairy."

"Clefairy, attack it with Doubleslap!" Shavo ordered. But before Clefairy started its attack, Chansey started throwing eggs everywhere. They were even hitting the team!

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" as each guy gets hit by eggs.

While being hit by eggs, Shavo managed to shout, "Forget Doubleslap, Clefairy! Use Sing instead." He then shouted to his teammates, "Guys, cover your ears! Clefairy's Sing can effect humans as well!" While still being hit by eggs, everyone was able to cover their ears.

"Clefairy Clefairy." as it begins to sing. After a few seconds, Chansey's egg throwing slows down. Then, it suddenly falls to the floor, asleep.

"Pokeball, go!" Shavo releases the Pokeball and Chansey goes inside. It shakes a few times, and then it stops. "I caught a Chansey!"

"Awesome!" Daron said.

Everyone then continued walking through the cave.

_**5 More Minutes Later.**_

"I'm tired." Rev complained.

"We should be close to the end of this cave soon." John said.

Matt happened to look up. "Hey, what's that?" The rest looked and saw something, too. It looked like it was made of metal. It was round in the middle and had what looked like magnets on the side of it.

"I think it's a Pokemon." Synyster whispered.

"Let's see if it is." Dolmayan reached for his Pokedex.

"Magnemite, the Magnet Pokemon. The units at the sides of its body generate anti-gravity energy to keep it aloft in the air." Dexter explained.

"Cool." Rev said.

And as quick as a flash, Matt took out a Pokeball.

"I'll capture this one!" He went. He threw his Pokemon out. "Zubat, let's battle!"

"Zubat!"

"Magnemite!" It noticed Zubat and started moving away.

"Zubat, stop it with Supersonic!" Zubat released a powerful burst of sound waves at Magnemite. Magnemite jerked at being attacked.

"Magnemite!" It started heading towards Zubat.

"Zubat, use Wing Attack!" Matt shouted. Zubat spread its wings and struck Magnemite hard with them.

"Mag." as it faints.

"Pokeball, go!" Matt threw the Pokeball. When Magnemite went inside, the ball shook three times, and stopped. "Success! I caught a Magnemite!"

"Way to go, dude!" Rev congratulated his friend.

They all then continued to walk through the long cave.

_**5 **__**More**__** Minutes Later**_

"Are we there yet?" Mike asked impatiently.

"I hope so. I'm getting tired!" Johnny complained.

"And I'm hungry!" Daron said.

Just then, Serj thought he saw light.

"Hey guys, I think I see the exit!" He pointed to light coming from the exit.

"Finally!" Zacky shouted.

"There's Cerulean City! I can see it!" Synyster yelled, pointing to the buildings he saw out of the cave.

"Let's get out of this cave!" David yelled as they ran out of Mt. Moon and into the city.

So Dan captured a Rhyhorn, Shavo captured a Chansey, and Matt captured a Magnemite. With the new Pokemon, will they be able to win their second badge? Find out next chapter!

* * *

Hey everyone! It's Pokemon Levels time!

**Dan**

Eevee Lv. 12

Kabuto Lv. 9

Scyther Lv. 9

Rhyhorn Lv. 11

**Shavo**

Pichu Lv. 11

Clefairy Lv. 10

Mareep Lv. 8

Chansey Lv. 10

**Matt**

Bulbasaur Lv. 12

Ekans Lv. 9

Zubat Lv. 9

Magnemite Lv. 10


	10. David's Cerulean Day Out

Chapter 10, everyone! David gets a solo episode! Well, sorta. Also, a new feature of the story is introduced and also my own Pokemon: A.R.B.J OC is introduced! Another thing, a familiar team from the actual Pokemon TV series show up!

**********Be aware. The plot is going to be changed.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: David's Cerulean Day Out**

Once the team arrived in Cerulean City, they decided to eat some lunch. After that, they went to the Pokemon Center and did a bit more training before they went to the next gym.

**~Training Sessions~**

_**John's training**_

"Cyndaquil, use Ember on the bush!" John commanded.

"Quil!" Cyndaquil let out its fire onto the bush and burnt it. Fire was also bursting from its back.

"Good job." John commented.

"Quil!" Cyndaquil jumped into John's arms and started rubbing against him.

Then suddenly, Kakuna, who was watching from the side, started glowing.

"Huh? Kakuna, you're turning into your final evolution!" John said, excited.

Kakuna started to change into a shape of a wasp. When the glowing subsided, it revealed a new Pokemon!

"Bzzzz!"

"Wow!" John said as he grabbed his Pokedex.

"Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon. It flies at high speed and attacks using its large venomous stingers on its forelegs and tail." Dexter explained.

"My first fully evolved Pokemon, already!" John happily said. He then continued with his training.

_**Mike's training**_

"Larvitar, you attack that tree with Iron Head! Pidgey, you use Quick Attack!" Larvitar and Pidgey both attacked the tree. Larvitar charged its head at it as Pidgey flew at it. Both attacks caused quite a bit of damage. "Nice work. Now Totodile, use Water Gun full blast!" Totodile let out a huge blast of water, almost knocking the tree down.

"Great work, guys!" Mike congratulated. "We're sure going to win that second badge!"

_**Zacky's training**_

"Hoothoot, attack that tree with Air Slash!" Hoothoot released a blade of air at the middle of the tree. The blade went right threw the tree, causing it to fall down.

"Nice one, Hoothoot!" Zacky commented. "Geodude, pick up that big rock over there and use Rock Throw!"

"Geo…dude!" Geodude picked up the large rock and threw it as far and hard as it could. When it hit the ground, it was smashed into tiny pieces.

"Whoa!" Zacky was amazed.

_**Serj's training**_

"Natu, use Psychic on those rocks." Serj ordered. Natu turned blue and starting lifting the three rocks off the ground. It then threw the rocks about two feet away.

"Nice job." Serj commented. "Now attack that log with Peck." Natu went over to the nearby log and started pecking at it. After a few seconds, most of the log was already turned into sawdust. "You're pretty speedy, Natu!" Serj said.

_**Johnny and The Rev's training**_

"Machop, attack with Karate Chop!" Johnny commanded. Machop sent a powerful chop at Rev's Grimer. But at the last minute, Grimer moved out of the way.

"Grimer, Sludge!" Rev shouted out.

"Grimer!" Grimer threw a blob of sludge at Machop and hit it. Machop started to look dizzy.

"I'm not finished with this!" Johnny called out.

"Let's keep going!" Rev called back.

**~Training Sessions Over~**

After an hour or two of training, the guys thought it was a good time to take a few minute break.

"I'm going back inside the Pokemon Center." Matt said. The rest followed him.

And while the trainers were inside the Pokemon Center, the Pokemon where outside, hanging out.

**(Note: Thanks to a Pokemon fan fic I'm reading right now, I've decided to add a new feature to this story: Pokemon Moments! These are moments when Pokemon are talking to one another. And whenever there's a Pokemon Moment, there's going to be translation!)**

("Hey guys! What you talking about?") Totodile asked as he went to where Charmander, Eevee, Cyndaquil, Growlithe, Scyther, Pidgey, and Beedrill were chatting.

("Ah, nothing much.") Cyndaquil replied. ("We're just chatting.")

("We're just wondering how the next gym battle is going to be like.") Eevee said.

("And I was also telling these guys how cool they are!") Charmander said.

("Awesome! We're cool!") Totodile shouted.

Growlithe started to leave the group.

("Okay guys, I'm going to play with Vulpix now.") She said.

("Okay. See ya!") Charmander replied as Growlithe went to play with Vulpix.

**(Note: Yes, Dave's Growlithe is a female.)**

Meanwhile, Poochyena was relaxing on the ground, watching Vulpix and Growlithe run around.

(_She's so cute when she runs._) Poochyena thought.

Just then, Turtwig appeared behind him.

("Hi, Poochyena!") He shouted.

("Ah!") Poochyena screamed. ("Turtwig, don't do that!")

("Whatcha lookin' at?") Turtwig asked.

("Nothing! Nothing!") Poochyena lied. He returned looking at the female Pokemon. He let out a dreamy sigh.

Turtwig knew something was up. He looked at what Poochyena was looking at, a close look. Poochyena was looking at Vulpix.

("Ooooh, I see.") Turtwig giggled. ("You like Vulpix!")

Poochyena quickly turned his head towards his friend. ("No I don't! I'm just doing it for protection!") He lied again.

("You like Vulpix! You like Vulpix!") Turtwig said in a singsong tone. Poochyena's face started to turn red.

("Who likes Vulpix?") Chimchar came over and asked.

Before Turtwig had a chance to answer, Poochyena shoved his tail in Turtwig's mouth.

("Nobody! Nobody does! It was just a misunderstanding!") He chuckled nervously.

("Oh, okay.") Chimchar knew that Poochyena was lying.

As the three Pokemon started to move, Bulbasaur and Cranidos are shown spying behind a tree.

("Man, he's a terrible liar.") Bulbasaur said.

("Totally.") Cranidos agreed.

Meanwhile, Squirtle and Pichu were playing tag while Serj's Abra sat and watched.

("Tag, you're it!") Squirtle shouted as he touched Pichu.

("Tag, you're it!") Pichu shouted.

("Tag!")

("Tag!")

("You're it!")

Abra laughed as he watched his friends play. ("What a silly game.")

**~Pokemon Moment Over~**

After the team had their little break, David decided what to do.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go see if I can capture another Pokemon." He said.

Synyster got up. "You know what? I think I'll do the same."

"Me too!" Daron agreed, jumping off the couch.

"And while you guys go Pokemon hunting, we may do some more training." Dolmayan said.

"Sounds cool." David approved.

The team got up and headed back outside. Their Pokemon where still hanging out when they got out.

"Hey Charmander, Growlithe, Abra! Let's find a new partner!" David called for his Pokemon. Charmander and Growlithe ran to him; Abra teleported to him.

"Char!"

"Growlithe!"

"Abra."

David took out three Pokeballs and returned his Pokemon.

"Squirtle, Shinx, Dratini! Want to find a new friend?" Daron asked his Pokemon.

"Squirtle!"

"Shinx!"

"Dratini!"

"Alright, let's go!"

Synyster called for his Pokemon. "Poochyena, Nidoran, Gligar! Let's go!"

"Rrrr."

"Nido!"

"Gligar!"

And now with those three trainers heading out, the rest of the team continued training.

_**With David**_

David decided to go back into Mt. Moon and see if he could find any Pokemon worth capturing. But after about five minutes walking through the cave, no Pokemon was seen yet.

"There's gotta be Pokemon still in here." Dave said to himself.

Suddenly as he was walking, he felt something behind him. It felt like someone was there. He quickly turned around, but nothing was there.

_Strange. _He thought. _I could've sworn I felt something._ He then just shrugged and continued walking. But after a few more steps, that feeling came again. This time, he turned around as fast as he could. But there was still nothing.

"Alright!" He called out. "I know something's there! Come out, whatever you are!" Nothing. Nothing appeared. "This cave is starting to give me the creeps." He whispered as he turned around to continue walking.

But as he turned around, he saw a black, floating ball in front of him. The ball happened to have big eyes and a pair of fangs on it.

"Gastly!" It shouted ghostly at David.

That caused David to scream and jump backwards. The creature laughed at the human's reaction.

"What the heck is that?" David shouted out loud. He took out his Pokedex.

"Gastly, the Gas Pokemon. With its gas-like body, it can sneak into any place it desires. However, it can be blown away by wind." Dexter explained.

Dave examined it. "It looks like it could be useful in battles." He said. He reached for a Pokeball.

"Gastly?" It noticed the Pokeball and started floating off.

"You're not going anywhere." David said. He threw his Pokeball. "Abra, let's do this!"

"Abra."

"Abra, attack with Zen Headbutt!" Abra started to approach Gastly with its head forward. Without Gastly noticing, Abra hit Gastly and caused it to flinch. "Now, Shadow Ball!" Abra now attacked with its hurling black ball. As Gastly was shaking its head back into consciousness, it was suddenly hit again by the Shadow Ball.

"Gastly." as it fainted. David quickly returned Abra and took out an empty Pokeball.

"Pokeball, go!" He threw the Pokeball at Gastly. It went inside the ball, shook a few times, and stopped. "Success! I caught a Gastly!" He picked up the ball with his new Pokemon inside it and put it in his backpack. "Now time to get out of here." He made his way out of the cave.

_**~A Few Minutes Later~**_

"I can't wait to show everyone my new Pokemon." David said to himself. He was walking in town, heading back to the Pokemon Center.

But he suddenly came to a stop when he heard a commotion going on.

"Leave me alone!"

"Give us your Pokemon!"

"No!"

"Give them to us!"

David heard where it was coming from; only a few feet away from him. He hid behind a tree. He slowly snuck is head out to see what it was. There was a man with almost shoulder-length blue hair, a woman with long, red hair, and what looked like a cat-like Pokemon; which Dave already knew the name of; it was a Meowth. And both the man and woman wore white shirts with huge, red R's on them. But what really got Dave's attention was that they were cornering a long, dark haired kid against a building wall!

"Get away from me!" The kid shouted.

"Not until you hand over your Pokemon!" The woman said. She grabbed the boy's hand.

"Stop it!" The kid yanked his arm free.

David couldn't stand it. These people were trying to steal this kid's Pokemon! He finally got out from behind the tree and confronted them.

"Hey!" He shouted. The man, woman, and Meowth paused from tormenting the kid and turned their heads towards him. "Leave that kid alone!"

"Oh? What are you going to do about it?" The man said. He then grabbed the kid by his backpack and removed the backpack off of him.

"My Pokemon!" The kid shouted.

David started to get mad. "Give the Pokemon back! They belong to him!"

"You can't tell us what to do!" The woman replied.

"That's right! We have to steal Pokemon! It's our job!" The Meowth said. Wait a minute, that Meowth just talked?

"Give the Pokemon back, or I'll have my Pokemon hurt you." David warned seriously. But instead, the thieves just laughed like it was a joke.

"Like your Pokemon are strong enough to defeat us!" The woman laughed. "You probably haven't won a single battle!"

The man continued laughing. "Good one, Jessie."

David was angry now. Now through clenched teeth, "Give the Pokemon back, now!"

"Oh, I'm really scared." The man said sarcastically, still holding the backpack.

"Well James, Meowth, our work here is done." The woman said.

"Let's get out of here!" The Meowth shouted and the thieves started running away.

David immediately took out a Pokeball. "Oh no you don't! Charmander, let's do this!"

"Char!"

"Charmander, stop those thieves!" David ordered. Charmander charged after them and it successfully reached them. Charmander got in front of the thieves and stopped them.

"Hey! Get out of the way you little fire bug!" The woman yelled.

"Yeah! Get moving!" The Meowth shouted back.

Charmander disobeyed. Instead, it closed its eyes. Nobody knew what was going to happen. Then from out of nowhere, Charmander released a huge, fiery flame on the team on thieves; burning them. Luckily, the backpack didn't get burnt.

The thieves stood there with shocked looks. Then, after the man dropped the backpack on the ground, they ran off screaming.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They shouted as they ran out of sight.

David walked over and picked up the backpack. He then handed it to the kid, who was no longer backed against the building wall.

"Here you go." David said as he handed it to the kid.

"Thank you." The kid thanked. "You saved my Pokemon! Your Charmander is amazing!"

"Char!" Charmander thanked.

"It's the least I could do." Dave said. He then had a thought come to his head. "Who were those guys?"

The kid looked at him strangely. "You don't know who they are? That's Team Rocket; they're wanted for stealing trainers' Pokemon. They've always gotten away with catching Pokemon that belonged to someone else. But thanks to you, mine were saved."

Dave looked at the kid. "What's your name, kid?"

"Ryan. My name is Ryan." He answered. "What's yours"

"I'm David." David replied. He then asked, "Are you in the Pokemon League?"

"Yes I am." Ryan answered gladly. "I already got two badges already." He pulled open his blue and black jacket and inside of one of the sides were two badges: the Boulder Badge and one that was shaped like a raindrop, the Cascade Badge.

David pointed to the Cascade Badge. "Is this badge the one from this town's gym?" Ryan nodded. "Me and my friends were going to battle there, too." Dave then took out his own Boulder Badge and showed him.

"Nice." Ryan commented. "Wish you luck on winning this one."

"Thank you." David thanked gladly. He waved to Ryan and was about to walk away.

"Wait!" Ryan stopped him. "You saved my Pokemon, I should give you something in return." He reached in his backpack.

"Oh no!" David protested. "That wouldn't be necessary."

Ryan pulled out a Pokeball and pointed it out. "Houndour, come out!"

"Rrrrr!"

_A Houndour? _David thought. _Dolmayan has one of those._

"Houndour, meet your new trainer." Ryan said. Houndour smiled at David and walked to him.

"Oh Ryan, I can't take it. It's yours." David tried to convince the young trainer to not get rid of his Pokemon.

"Take it, David!" Ryan convinced. "It's a gift."

David thought a little, and then had an idea. Ever since Mike saw Dolmayan's Houndour, he's wanted to have one of his own.

"Well, I don't really need a Houndour, but one of my friends wants one. So I'll give it to him." Dave said. Both Ryan and Houndour smiled wider.

"Awesome!" Ryan looked at his watch. "Well I better be on my way to my next badge."

David agreed, "I must get back to the Pokemon Center!"

"Hopefully, we see each other again." Ryan said.

"I'm sure we will at some point." David replied.

As the two boys started heading out, they waved to each other.

"Good luck!" They both called out.

"Come on, Charmander and Houndour. Let's get back to the team." David told the Pokemon as they headed back to the Pokemon Center.

_**~At the Pokemon Center~**_

David went inside the Pokemon Center and everyone was sitting around with their starters out with them.

"Hey Dave!" John greeted. "What took you?"

"I just saved a kid's Pokemon from being stolen." He explained. "Oh, and Mike?"

"Yeah?" Mike replied.

"I got something for you. This kid gave it to me." He motioned for Houndour. "Houndour, come see your new trainer."

Houndour came from behind David and Mike's face just lit up when he saw it.

"A HOUNDOUR?" Mike shouted happily.

"Yep, and it's yours to have." David replied. Houndour already had a smile on its face. "Go on, Houndour. Go to your trainer."

Houndour ran towards Mike. Mike hugged his new Pokemon as it licked his face.

"Thanks, Dave!" He shouted again. Totodile greeted Houndour.

"Totodile."

"Rawr."

"So, did you catch a Pokemon?" Shavo asked.

"I sure did." David took out a Pokeball. "Gastly, meet the team!"

"Gastly!"

Rev looked scared. "It's creepy!"

"It seems tough." David protested as he returned it to its Pokeball. He noticed that Daron and Synyster were back, too. "Did you capture a Pokemon, Syn?"

"I did." He answered, then waved a finger as he said, "But I won't show it yet."

"Okay." Dave then asked Daron, "Did you catch one?"

"Yes I did!" Daron yelled as he got out a Pokeball. "Larvitar, my new friend, come out!"

"Larvitar."

"Hey, I have a Larvitar, too!" Mike said.

"I know." Daron replied. "And when I saw this one, I thought it was cool."

"Good catch, Daron." David commented.

**~Pokemon Moment~**

Squirtle walked over to his new partner.

("Hi!") He greeted. ("We didn't have a chance to introduce ourselves earlier. I'm Squirtle.") He held out his hand to Larvitar.

Larvitar didn't shake Squirtle's hand. Instead, he turned his back to him. ("Hmph!")

("What's wrong?") Squirtle asked.

("You're a fool! And so are the other Pokemon that are here! We should train ourselves instead of letting these humans train us!") Larvitar replied. Squirtle looked shocked.

("That's not true! You need trainers because they help you and train you!") Cyndaquil explains.

("Pathetic! You are all disgraces, hanging out with humans.") Larvitar said coldly. He then walked away from them.

("Wow! What a jerk!") Vulpix snapped.

Poochyena turned his head to her. ("Y-yeah, I-I agree.") His face started to turn red, which Bulbasaur and Turtwig saw and started snickering.

**~Pokemon Moment Over~**

Daron noticed Larvitar's strange behavior.

"I don't think it's in the mood to be out of the Pokeball right now." Matt said.

"I do agree." Daron agreed. He reached for his Pokeball and returned Larvitar. "Man, I'm hungry."

"We just ate four hours ago!" Zacky shouted.

"Actually, it is just about dinner time." Dan announced.

"Alright! Let's go eat." Serj said.

"And maybe after dinner, we can go to the gym and do our battles. That is if it's not to late." Johnny suggested.

"That's actually a good idea." David said. "Let's go and eat."

The trainers and starter Pokemon all headed to the Pokemon Center cafeteria for dinner.

So David caught a Gastly and saved a kid's Pokemon and Daron caught a Larvitar (who seems to not have respect for Pokemon trainers). Also, John's Kakuna evolved into a Beedrill! And it seems Poochyena is in love. But what Pokemon did Syn catch? Will the team be able to earn the Cascade Badge? Find out next chapter!

* * *

Pokemon Levels! I will include Ryan's Pokemon.

**David**

Charmander Lv. 15

Growlithe Lv. 12

Abra Lv. 11

Gastly Lv. 11

**Dan**

Eevee Lv. 15

Kabuto Lv. 13

Scyther Lv. 12

Rhyhorn Lv. 13

**Mike**

Totodile Lv. 14

Larvitar Lv. 11

Pidgey Lv. 12

Houndour Lv. 13

**John**

Cyndaquil Lv. 15

Sandshrew Lv. 12

Beedrill Lv. 11

**Serj**

Abra Lv. 14

Slowpoke Lv. 11

Natu Lv. 10

**Daron**

Squirtle Lv. 15

Dratini Lv. 13

Shinx Lv. 11

Larvitar Lv. 11

**John ("Dolmayan")**

Vulpix Lv. 14

Houndour Lv. 11

Slugma Lv. 13

**Shavo**

Pichu Lv. 14

Clefairy Lv. 12

Mareep Lv. 11

Chansey Lv. 13

**Matt**

Bulbasaur Lv. 15

Ekans Lv. 12

Zubat Lv. 12

Magnemite Lv. 13

**Synyster**

Poochyena Lv. 15

Nidoran(M) Lv. 12

Gligar Lv. 13

? Lv. 13

**Zacky**

Cranidos Lv. 14

Geodude Lv. 13

Hoothoot Lv. 12

**The Rev**

Turtwig Lv. 14

Poliwag Lv. 13

Grimer Lv. 13

**Johnny**

Chimchar Lv. 15

Machop Lv. 12

Elekid (Buzz) Lv. 13

**Ryan (SPOILER POKEMON!)**

Aron Lv. 14

Shieldon Lv. 13

Mankey Lv. 13

Tentacool Lv. 11


	11. Dolmayan's Fire Power

Chapter 11, people! Another gym battle episode, and I chose Dolmayan. Enjoy!

**Be aware. The plot is going to be changed.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Dolmayan's Fire Power**

After everyone finished eating dinner, the team was heading out to the gym. Now since it was almost nighttime, they decided to go together instead of splitting it up like last time.

Daron seemed excited about his second gym battle.

"I can't wait to win another badge!" He shouted.

They arrived at the Cerulean City gym. The outside was a dome shape with bright colors and a huge Dewgong painted on top of it.

Dan flipped through the Region book. "It says here the Cerulean City gym has water type Pokemon." He explained.

"Stinks to be you, Dolmayan!" Johnny teased, playfully punching Dolmayan's shoulder.

"You have Chimchar!" Dolmayan spoke back.

"True. But I have Buzz and Machop!"

"I'm sure he'll do fine." Serj said.

"Let's go in, team." David said.

They all entered into the gym. What they saw in there was glass filled with water.

"This is like an aquarium." Shavo said, amazed.

But as they were walking in the hall, a young girl in a bathing suit was cleaning one of the walls of glass.

Matt slowly walked forward. "Excuse me, young lady?" He asked. "Do you know where the gym leader is?"

The girl turned her head towards them.

"Are you looking for the gym leader?" She asked.

"Yes, we are." John answered.

She stood in front of them. "Well, here it is."

"You're the gym leader?" Mike asked.

"There are actually three leaders in this gym. But the other two are not here today, so I'm the only one here." She explained. She then introduced herself. "I'm Daisy."

"We all came here for battles for your badge." David told her.

"Very well." Daisy said. She motioned her hand to them. "Follow me."

Daisy lead the team down the hall and into the battle arena, which was filled with water.

"So, which one of you boys wants to battle me first?" Daisy asked.

Now the battles got underway!

_**~12 Battles Later~**_

After Mike's battle and a half an hour break, Dolmayan was the last one to battle.

"Yeah Dolmayan! You can do it!" Rev cheered as he walked up to the arena.

Daisy was preparing as well.

"This will be a three on three battle." She explained the rules.

"I'm ready for it." Dolmayan said.

"Okay, let's begin!"

* * *

**Daisy vs. Dolmayan**

"You go first." Daisy offered.

Dolmayan threw his Pokeball. "Houndour, show your fire!"

"Rrrrr!"

"Ha! A fire type? This will be easy." She threw her Pokemon out. "Horsea!"

"Horsea!" A little seahorse Pokemon came out.

"Houndour, use Ember!" Houndour attacked Horsea with bits of fire. But Horsea only flinched a little.

"Horsea, attack with Bubblebeam!" Daisy ordered. Horsea blasted a power amount of bubbles at Houndour.

"Houndour, move!" Dolmayan shouted. The fire dog Pokemon moved out just before the bubbles hit it. "Now, Pursuit!" Houndour ran to Horsea and hit it dead on, causing it to faint.

"Hor…sea." as it fainted.

"Horsea, return." Daisy returned Horsea. "Not bad for the first round, Mr. Dolmayan. But let's see if you can beat…" she threw out her next Pokemon, "Kingler!"

"Kingler!"

"Houndour, use Swift." Houndour launched a wave of stars at Kingler, but it only did a little damage.

"Kingler, Vicegrip!" Kingler grabbed Houndour by it's pinchers and started squeezing it.

"Houndour!" Dolmayan yelled.

"Drop it." Daisy ordered. Kingler dropped Houndour hard on the ground. "Now, use Metal Claw."

Kingler's claws turned to steel, and attacked Houndour with them. Houndour was not in good shape.

But Dolmayan wasn't ready for Houndour to give up.

"Houndour, Solarbeam!" After a few seconds, Houndour launched a beam of energy at Kingler.

"Kingler." It faints.

"Return, Kingler." Daisy returned her Pokemon.

"Good job, man!" Synyster shouted.

"Looks like there's one to go for you." Dolmayan said to Daisy.

"But there's no way you'll beat this one!" She threw her Pokeball. "Dewgong!"

"Dewgong gong!"

"Houndour, Ember!" Houndour released its bits of fire. But Dewgong was not affected.

"Dewgong, Waterfall attack!" The water arena suddenly started rising, and it then hit Houndour, causing it to faint.

"Houndour, return!" Dolmayan returned his fainted Pokemon.

"He did better than I thought he would." Zacky said. "He took two Pokemon down with one."

Dolmayan threw out his next one. "Slugma, show your fire!"

"Slugma."

Daisy laughed, "Another fire type?" She then ordered the attack. "Dewgong, use Icy Wind." Dewgong attacked with an ice cold wind that even the team felt. And soon after, Dolmayan saw that Slugma was frozen solid.

"Oh no! Slugma!"

"Now Dewgong, use Take Down!" Dewgong charged right at the frozen Slugma, and hit it hard. The ice broke and Slugma fainted.

"Slugma, return." Dolmayan returned Slugma.

"That wasn't a fair round!" Rev shouted. "She didn't even give him a chance to do a move!"

"Looks like it's one to go for both of us." Daisy said.

Dolmayan took out his last Pokeball. _Do your best, Vulpix. _He thought to himself. He tossed the Pokeball out. "Vulpix, show your fire!"

"Vulpix."

Daisy chuckled and ordered the next attack. "Dewgong, Headbutt!" Dewgong went charging towards Vulpix.

But before Dewgong hit, Dolmayan shouted, "Vulpix, Roar!" Vulpix let out a loud roar, which caused Dewgong to stop, confused.

"Why did you stop, Dewgong? Keep going!" Daisy yelled.

As Dewgong was getting up, Dolmayan ordered, "Flamethrower!" Vulpix let out a blaze of fire at Dewgong.

"Oh no!" Daisy yelled.

The fire subsided and there was a burnt up Dewgong. The battle was over.

"We did it, Vulpix!" Dolmayan cheered. The rest of the team ran up and congratulated him, giving him high fives and hugs.

Daisy walked up to them. "I'm amazed on how you battled me. I'm amazed on how all of you battled me." She turned to Dolmayan. "And as your reward, you deserve the Cascade Badge." She put the raindrop-shaped badge in his hand.

"Yes! I did it!" Dolmayan cheered once more. The team gathered around for another round of congrats.

The team left the gym, with Daisy wishing them luck on their journey. Once they returned to the Pokemon Center, they were getting ready for bed.

"So, we'll head to the next town tomorrow morning?" David asked Dan.

"As soon as we get up." Dan replied.

David yawned, "Well, we better get some sleep if we're going to the next gym tomorrow."

David collapsed in his bunk and went to sleep; so did everyone else.

The team was able to win their second badges. How will they do with getting their third? Find out soon!

* * *

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait! Wait! Wait!" David broke the fourth wall as he appears on screen and points at the author of the story **(Note: You guys do know what "breaking the fourth wall" is, right?)**. "Hey, author of this story, I want to ask you. Before we do our battles at the next town, can you at least give us two or three filler episodes? Some of our Pokemon should've evolved by now! The only Pokemon that's evolved so far is John's Beedrill. You know, just asking."

David walks off the screen.

And guess what, David? I will give you guys filler episodes!

But for now, it's the end of the chapter.

* * *

Pokemon Levels!

**David**

Charmander Lv. 16

Growlithe Lv. 15

Abra Lv. 15

Gastly Lv. 14

**Dan**

Eevee Lv. 16

Kabuto Lv. 17

Scyther Lv. 15

Rhyhorn Lv. 17

**Mike**

Totodile Lv. 16

Larvitar Lv. 14

Pidgey Lv. 15

Houndour Lv. 16

**John**

Cyndaquil Lv. 16

Sandshrew Lv. 15

Beedrill Lv. 13

**Serj**

Abra Lv. 16

Slowpoke Lv. 15

Natu Lv. 14

**Daron**

Squirtle Lv. 16

Dratini Lv. 15

Shinx Lv. 13

Larvitar Lv. 13

**John ("Dolmayan")**

Vulpix Lv. 16

Houndour Lv. 14

Slugma Lv. 15

**Shavo**

Pichu Lv. 16

Clefairy Lv. 14

Mareep Lv. 15

Chansey Lv. 14

**Matt**

Bulbasaur Lv. 16

Ekans Lv. 14

Zubat Lv. 14

Magnemite Lv. 15

**Synyster**

Poochyena Lv. 16

Nidoran(M) Lv. 14

Gligar Lv. 14

? Lv. 15 (Syn's new Pokemon hasn't been revealed yet.)

**Zacky**

Cranidos Lv. 16

Geodude Lv. 15

Hoothoot Lv. 14

**The Rev**

Turtwig Lv. 16

Poliwag Lv. 15

Grimer Lv. 15

**Johnny**

Chimchar Lv. 16

Machop Lv. 15

Elekid (Buzz) Lv. 17


	12. Synyster Versus Zacky

Hey everyone! Filler episode #1 of 3 is here!

Two things happen in this chapter: 1) There's going to be an evolution. 2) Syn FINALLY reveales his fourth Pokemon.

**Be aware. The plot is going to be changed.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Synyster Versus Zacky**

The team woke up at ten o'clock the next morning, a little later than they planned. They had their breakfast and started to get ready.

As everyone was getting ready, Dan packed a few sandwiches and two water bottles in each of the backpacks just in case they didn't get to the next town in time for lunch.

"Alright team, let's go!" Dan called out as they all met at the door ready to leave.

"Wait!" David shouted. "I need to make a quick phone call." He ran over to the desk where Nurse Joy was. "Excuse me, nurse. Can I use the phone?"

"Of course, it's over there." Nurse Joy pointed to the phone in the corner. David went over to it.

"Who are you going to call, Dave?" Matt asked.

"Professor Oak." David answered. He dialed the number, and in a few seconds, Professor Oak appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Professor." David greeted.

"Oh hello!" Oak said happily. "David, am I correct?"

"Yes." He answered. "I just called to see if you have any news for us."

Oak thought for a minute. "I don't have any news, but how's Charmander and the other starters there doing?"

"Charmander is doing good. They're all actually getting pretty strong."

"That's good to know. Where are you at now?"

David answered, "We're just about to leave Cerulean City."

"I wish you boys luck in the next gym." Oak said. "Oh, there was something I wanted to tell you. You remember the day you got your starters?" David nodded. "Well, about five minutes after you received your Pokemon, I got calls from two fellow Pokemon researchers in California. They said that they just gave Pokemon to members of rock bands. It seems you guys aren't the only band on a journey out there."

David stared at the team, then back at the screen. "Uh, did they say what the band names were?"

Oak replied, "They didn't know the names of the bands, but Elm got a band with four members and Rowan got a band with five members."

"I think I know who those bands are, Professor." David said. Oak raised an eyebrow. "We met up with them on our way to Pewter City and we decided to, form a team. So, those bands are with us right now."

It was quiet for about five seconds, then Oak spoke. "Okay, I'll let Professor Elm and Professor Rowan know that they're with you guys.""Sounds good." Dave spoke back.

"Thank you for letting me know. Good luck on your journey!"

"You're welcome. Talk to you later." David and Oak said their goodbyes and ended the call.

"Ready to go, Dave?" John asked.

"I'm ready." David answered.

"Where's the next gym?" Shavo asked.

Dan took out the map. "It says here the next town is Vermillion City. And we'll have to go through Route 6 to get there. There's a Pokemon Center on that route."

"C'mon, let's go!" Rev shouted and ran out of the Pokemon Center. The rest of the team followed him.

_**30 Minutes Later**_

After minutes of walking, the team decided to sit down and rest, and maybe even train a little.

Zacky was feeling bored. "Man, I wish we could get to the gym now." He sighed. "I'm really itching for a battle."

"You want a battle, Zack?" Synyster asked. Zacky nodded.

"If you guys want to battle, go on ahead." David gave permission.

"Let's battle, Zacky!" Synyster said excited.

"Okay!" Zacky jumped up.

"I'll referee this match." Rev volunteered, moving in between the two battlers.

* * *

**Synyster vs. Zacky**

The two guitarists took their places and got into their battle positions.

"Alright, let's make this an anything goes battle." Syn explained the rules. "We're going to use all our Pokemon and the last one standing wins.

"I don't think that's fair, Syn." Zacky commented. "You have four Pokemon and I only have three. You haven't even shown us your fourth Pokemon yet."

"That's why I made this battle anything goes." smiled Synyster.

"Begin!" Rev shouted, signaling the beginning of the battle.

"Let's get it on!" Daron shouted from the sidelines. He took out a bag of popcorn from his backpack.

Mike looked at him strangely. "Where'd you get that popcorn?" He asked.

"Pokemon Center." Daron replied, stuffing a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

Back with the guitarists, the battle was beginning.

"Hoothoot, I need you!" Zacky threw the Pokeball.

"Hoothoot!" The one-legged owl appeared for battle.

"Gligar, time to battle!" Synyster let out his first Pokemon.

"Gligar!"

"Hoothoot, attack with Mud-Slap!" Hoothoot shoved a big blob of mud at Gligar and causing him to be blinded.

"Are you okay, Gligar?" Synyster asked.

Gligar was able to get the mud off of his face. "Gli!" He replied.

"Good! Attack back with Cut!" Gligar lifted a claw and slashed Hoothoot across the face.

"Hoot!" Hoothoot shouted as he got cut. A large red mark appeared on his face.

"Hoothoot, don't give up! Attack him with Peck!" Zacky called the attack and Hoothoot ran to his opponent.

"Gligar, Quick Attack!" As Hoothoot was running towards him, Gligar started running. At full speed, Gligar hit Hoothoot, knocking him down. But Hoothoot got right back up and started striking Gligar with his beak repeatedly.

"That's right! Keep going!" Zacky cheered on. Hoothoot kept hitting Gligar with his beak. Then, Zacky ordered the next attack. "Now, finish with Air Slash!" Hoothoot released a blade of air at Gligar, and hit him.

"Gligar." as he faints.

"Gligar is unable to battle!" Rev called out. "The winner for this round is Hoothoot!"

"Gligar, return." Syn returned his Pokemon.

"Yes! Good job, Hoothoot." Zacky congratulated. But he noticed something; Hoothoot was hurt. "Don't worry, buddy. One more round and I'll let you rest." The Pokemon smiled at his trainer.

Syn let out his next Pokemon. "Nidoran, time to battle!"

"Nido!"

"Hoothoot, use Faint Attack!" Hoothoot walked up to Nidoran very slowly.

"What's Hoothoot doing?" Serj asked.

But then, Hoothoot hit Nidoran right in the face. Nidoran shook his head and gave Hoothoot a surprised look.

"Good. Now use Tackle!" Hoothoot backed up a few feet, and started charging to Nidoran.

"Nidoran, Double Kick!" Syn shouted immediately. As soon as Hoothoot was less than a foot away, Nidoran kicked him once, and then twice; knocking him on the ground. "Now use your Horn Attack!" Nidoran started to run towards Hoothoot, with his horn facing forward. And before Zacky could yell out the next move, Hoothoot was hit hard by the horn, and fainted.

"Hoothoot is unable to battle! The winner is Nidoran!" Rev shouted.

"Return, Hoothoot." Zacky returned Hoothoot.

"Alright! We won this round!" Synyster shouted.

But then, Nidoran started glowing.

"What the…?" Syn said as he saw this.

"Holy crap, Syn!" Johnny shouted. "Nidoran is evolving!"

And evolving he was. When the light was gone, it revealed a Pokemon that looked bigger and tougher.

"Nido, Nido!"

"Wow!" Synyster took out his Pokedex.

"Nidorino, the evolved form of Nidoran Male. Its horn is harder than a diamond. If it senses a hostile presence, all the barbs on its back bristle up at once, and it challenges the foe with all its might." Dexter explained.

"I'm gonna try my newly evolved Pokemon out." Syn called out.

"Okay." Zacky threw out his next Pokemon. "Geodude, I need you!"

"Geodude."

"Nidorino, use Take Down!" Nidorino ran towards Geodude and hit him. But all Geodude did was flinch.

Zacky chuckled and ordered the attack. "Geodude, Rock Throw." Geodude grabbed a large rock from behind Zacky and threw it at Nidorino. Nidorino did take quite a bit of damage. "Use Mega Punch!" While Nidorino was recovering, Geodude was going towards him with a clenched fist.

"Nidorino, look out!" Synyster shouted. But it was too late. Geodude struck Nidorino with a hard fist. Nidorino was immediately knocked out.

"Ni…do." as he faints.

"Nidorino has fainted!" Rev shouted. "The winner for the third round is Geodude!"

"Looks like we both have two Pokemon left, Syn." Zacky said.

Synyster took out a Pokeball. "So I guess it's time to reveal my new Pokemon." He threw the Pokeball. "Staravia, time to battle!" Out of the Pokeball came a gray and white bird.

"Staravia!" It cried out.

"Star what?" Zacky yelled. He took out his Pokedex.

"Staravia, the Starling Pokemon. It flies around forests and fields in search of bug Pokemon. It stays within a huge flock." Dexter explained.

"I caught it when it was a Starly." Syn explained. "But it evolved pretty quickly."

"Let's continue with the battle." Zacky suggested. "Geodude, use Mega Punch again!" Geodude was getting prepared for the attack. He started towards Staravia fast.

"Staravia, Whirlwind!" Synyster called. Staravia started moving his wings back and forth rapidly. Pretty soon, wind started to pick up and it became so strong, Geodude was thrown back by its strength.

"Geo!" He yelled as the wind hit him.

"Now use Steel Wing!" Staravia flew towards Geodude and hit him with hard, stiff wings.

"Geo." as he faints.

"Geodude fainted!" Rev announced. "The winner is Staravia!"

"Geodude, return." Zacky returned Geodude to rest.

"Good job, Staravia." Synyster congratulated.

"I hope you didn't forget I have one Pokemon left." Zacky reminded him.

_**At the sidelines:**_

"Where'd my popcorn go?" Daron asked, shaking the now empty popcorn bag above his head.

Dolmayan sighed, "You ate it all."

_**Back with the battle:**_

"Cranidos, I need you!" Zacky tossed out his starter.

"Cranidos!"

"Staravia, Quick Attack!" Staravia flew at high speeds towards Cranidos.

As Staravia got closer, Zacky thought, _Too easy._

He called out an attack. "Cranidos, Take Down!" Cranidos started running just as Staravia was about to hit him. Cranidos's head collided with Staravia, he pushed the bird Pokemon forward and smashed him against a tree.

"Star…" as he faints.

"Staravia is unable to battle! The winner of the fifth round is Cranidos!"

"This isn't over, Vengeance!" Synyster called out. "I now have one more Pokemon left as well." He launched his last Pokeball out. "Poochyena, time to battle!"

"Rrrrr!"

Now, the two Pokemon stood motionless, waiting for their trainers' orders.

_One Tackle attack and Poochyena will be out. _Zacky thought.

Meanwhile, Syn thought, _Maybe I should start with Tackle. It'll probably weaken Cranidos a little bit._

Suddenly, without warning, both Synyster and Zacky shouted at the same time, "Tackle now!" Both Poochyena and Cranidos ran towards each other and pretty soon, their heads collided.

Both Pokemon stared face to face as they pushed each other. Poochyena growled and Cranidos grunted as they tried to knock each other out.

What the heck was going to happen? That question was on everyone's mind.

"Bet you money it ends in a tie." Mike whispered to John. John just sighed.

But then, with all his strength, Cranidos was able to push Poochyena. He was able to get the dog off the ground and, like Staravia, he slammed Poochyena into a tree, causing it to faint.

"I don't believe it." Zacky whispered. "Cranidos switched from Tackle to Take Down."

"The battle is over!" Rev announced. "The winner is Zacky and Cranidos!" The entire team, including the guy that lost, started cheering.

"That was a good battle, Zack." Syn commented.

"Yeah. It was kinda fun." Zacky said.

David sat up and picked up his backpack. "Well gentlemen, shall be continue on to Vermillion City?" The team grabbed their backpacks and started walking again.

_**45 Minutes Later**_

"Hey guys!" Shavo called out as they were walking. "It's a Pokemon Center."

"Then this must be Route 6." David said.

Dan checked the map. "Yep, this is Route 6. We can stop here for lunch and then continue on to Vermillion City."

"Lunch!" Daron shouted. He and the rest of the team went down to the Pokemon Center.

Synyster and Zacky had a successful battle. Syn finally revealed his fourth Pokemon, which was a Staravia, and Nidoran evolved into Nidorino! But Zacky ended up winning. What will happen next? Find out next time!

* * *

Pokemon Levels!

**Synyster**

Poochyena Lv. 18

Nidorino Lv. 17

Gligar Lv. 16

Staravia Lv. 17

**Zacky**

Cranidos Lv. 18

Geodude Lv. 18

Hoothoot Lv. 17


	13. The Duck, the Weasel, and the Shark

Finally! Filler episode #2 of 3 is here! Enjoy!

**Be aware. The plot is going to be changed.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Duck, the Weasel, and the Shark**

The team decided to stop at the Pokemon Center in Route 6 and take a break for lunch before continuing on to Vermillion City.

"What's taking those sandwiches so long?" Daron shouted at Dan, who was making the sandwiches across the room. "I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry." Zacky said to Daron.

Dan replied, "I have a lot of sandwiches to make, so it'll be a while before we eat. In the meantime, grab a bag of chips or something to hold you over." As he finished the sentence, David walked over and started helping his friend.

John laid down on the couch and stretched out. As he looked around, he asked, "Hey, where'd Rev go?"

"He went out to look for new Pokemon." David answered. He continued on with helping Dan make lunch.

_**Meanwhile, in the woods**_

Rev was walking around searching for a new member of his team. Turtwig, Poliwag, and Grimer were out of their Pokeballs and following him.

"Pokemon, where are you?" He called out loud.

Just then, a strange sound was heard. "Psy, Psy, Duck."

Rev and his Pokemon stopped from the sound. "What was that?" He started to get excited. "Maybe it's a Pokemon!"

"Psyduck." The sound was heard again.

Poliwag started walking in front of Rev.

"Poliwag? What are you doing?"

Poliwag stood behind a tree and looked over it. "Poli! Poli!" He shouted.

"You see something?" Rev, along with Turtwig and Grimer, went to see what Poliwag saw. A few feet away from them, there was a little pond. And in front of the pond was what looked like a yellow duck, taking a drink from the water. The Pokemon had its hands holding on to its head.

"A duck!" Rev shouted. He took out his Pokedex.

"Psyduck, the Duck Pokemon. When its headache intensifies, it starts using strange powers. However, it has no recollection of its powers, so it always looks befuddled and bewildered." Dexter explained.

"So, it has headaches and is also part psychic? Good enough for me!" He turned to his Pokemon. "Hey guys, want to ask Psyduck if he would like to be on our team?"

"Turtwig!"

"Poli!"

"Grimer!"

"Alright! Let's do it." Rev and his Pokemon walked over to Psyduck.

"Psy." The Psyduck lifted its head from the water and started walking.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig started talking to it.

"Oh! This looks like a Pokemon Moment." Rev said breaking the fourth wall.

**~Pokemon Moment~**

("Hi!") Turtwig greeted.

("What? Who said that?") The Psyduck asked confused, looking around.

("In front of you.") Turtwig said.

("Oh. Sorry, didn't see you there. Hi!") Psyduck said politely.

Poliwag and Grimer joined in. ("Our trainer wants you to be part of our team. Want to join?") Poliwag asked.

Psyduck looked up and saw Rev, who happily waved.

("Hmm. I can already see he's a good guy.") Psyduck replied.

("Heck yeah!") Grimer shouted. ("He's the coolest guy to be around! Will you join, please?")

("Uh… okay. I'll join, if he beats me in a battle.") Psyduck proposed as the three went back to Rev.

**~Pokemon Moment Over~**

"A battle? Sure Psyduck!" Rev answered and prepared for battle. "Grimer, you're up!"

Grimer jumps up to battle.

"Psyduck!" as it releases a Water Gun.

"Dodge it, Grimer!" Rev shouted as the water was heading towards Grimer. Grimer immediately moved and avoided the water. "Excellent! Now use Sludge!"

Grimer attacked Psyduck with a hurling glob of sludge.

"Psy!" as it gets hit, but not very effective.

"Didn't even put it out." Rev said to himself. He then spoke to Turtwig and Poliwag, "We're going to have to do some team work, guys." The two Pokemon nodded.

"Poliwag, your go!" Poliwag moved forward. "Use Doubleslap!" Poliwag jumped towards Psyduck and started slapping his tail on the duck.

"Good job!" Rev then turned to Turtwig. "Okay, Turtwig! You finish this off with Razor Leaf" Turtwig jumped in the air and released dozens of leaves at Psyduck.

"Psyduck!" The attack was super effective and Psyduck fainted.

"Pokeball, go!" Rev tossed an empty Pokeball at Psyduck. Once it was inside, the ball did not fight, it just stopped; Rev caught Psyduck! "Woo hoo! We caught Psyduck!" He put the Pokeball in his backpack. "C'mon. Let's go see if lunch is ready."

_**Back at the Pokemon Center**_

Rev showed everyone his new Pokemon; he even showed all of the Pokemon. Most of the team's Pokemon were happy and welcomed Psyduck. A few of them had mixed feelings. But one in particular did not like the arrival of the newcomer at all. That's right, that Pokemon is Daron's Larvitar.

("Great.") The hateful Pokemon said angrily.

_**15 Minutes Later**_

"FOR THE LOVE OF! DAN, ARE THOSE SANDWICHES DONE YET?" Daron yelled, due to being hungry.

"I really think you guys should hurry on the food. That yell was in all caps." Matt said breaking the fourth wall.

"It's almost finished! Now be quiet!" David shouted back.

Outside, all of the Pokemon were out and hanging around and so were most of the trainers.

"Hey Dour! Come over here!" Mike called out. His Houndour ran to him. "Good boy, Dour!" The Houndour ran out again.

"You nicknamed your Houndour?" Dolmayan, who was sitting next to Mike, asked.

"Yeah." Mike answered. "I figured that since you and me both have a Houndour, I gave it a nickname to avoid confusion."

Dolmayan nodded. "Clever."

_**5 Minutes Later**_

"Lunch is served!" Dan called out. Both the thirteen trainers and the Pokemon ran to the picnic table. The team took a seat on the table and the Pokemon sat on the ground. Each guy grabbed two sandwiches.

"Finally!" Johnny said happily. "Let's eat!" He was about to take a bite of his sandwich.

But then, "Snea!" A shadow swipes down and grabs Johnny's sandwiches, leaving him and everyone else shocked.

"What the? Hey! Give me back my lunch!" Johnny yelled as the shadow was running away. "Chimchar, Machop, Buzz, let's catch that thief!"

"Chimchar!"

"Machop!"

"Elekid!"

Johnny's Pokemon left their own sandwiches unguarded and followed their trainer into the woods.

"Should we follow him?" Shavo asked.

"I'm sure he'll catch the thief." Serj said.

_**In the woods,**_

"Where is that thief?" Johnny grumbled. The shadow flashed in front of him again.

"Okay! Give me back my- Huh?" Johnny stopped when he saw what the creature was. It looked like a deep blue-gray weasel. It had a bright red feather on its right ear, yellow markings on its face and chest, and dangerous looking claws.

"It's a Pokemon." He whispered as he reached for his Pokedex.

"Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokemon. Its paws conceal sharp claws. If attacked, it suddenly extends the claws and startles its enemy." Dexter explained.

"Sounds tough. I shall catch it!" Johnny said with determination. "Guys, prepare for battle."

Johnny's Pokemon went into battle poses. But then, the Sneasel jumped into the air, which made Johnny and his Pokemon stare in awe.

"Holy moly!" He said to himself. Then he got himself together and ordered an attack, "Machop, attack with Karate Chop!"

As Sneasel landed, Machop went after it with a chop. But surprisingly, Sneasel easily dodged it.

"Sneasel!" as it attacks with Ice Beam, but Machop moves out of the way (barely).

"What the? It already knows Ice Beam?" Johnny asked, shocked. "Another reason for me to capture it! Buzz, your turn!" He called up Elekid.

"Attack with Thundershock!" Buzz charged up and then released the electric bolts on Sneasel. It hit, but not a lot of damage.

"Grr!" Johnny growled. Then, he had an idea. "That's it! Machop, use Bullet Punch. Buzz, use Thunderpunch. And attack at the same time!" The two nodded. Machop and Buzz ran towards Sneasel together. No time to dodge it, Sneasel was first hit by Machop's hard fist, and Buzz's static punch hit second.

Sneasel was weakened, but there was one more thing Johnny wanted to do.

"Alright, Chimchar. Attack with Flame Wheel!" Chimchar jumped over Sneasel and then let out the wheel of fire. When the smoke cleared, Sneasel fainted.

"Pokeball, go!" Johnny threw the Pokeball and in went Sneasel. It shook three times, and stopped. "Yes! I caught Sneasel!" He picked up the Pokeball and the two sandwiches Sneasel stole. "Let's get back and eat." He and his Pokemon went back to the Pokemon Center.

_**Back at the Pokemon Center**_

After a quick heal, Sneasel was introduced to everyone. However when she was introduced, she did have a couple eyes staring at her. Charmander and Totodile had eyes on her.

Anyway, everyone was finally able to eat once Johnny got back.

"Here buddy, want a sandwich?" Rev asked as he handed Psyduck a sandwich.

"Psyduck!" Psyduck grabbed the sandwich and happily ate it.

Synyster happened to notice something. "Daron, there's something wrong with your Larvitar. He's not eating."

Syn was right. Larvitar was away from everyone else, with no food.

"He's just not hungry that's all." Daron said, not worrying about his Pokemon's strange behavior.

"How can he not be hungry?" Serj asked. "He hasn't eaten since last night."

Squirtle looked over at Larvitar. He grabbed one of his sandwiches and walked over to him. Daron and the rest watched.

**~Pokemon Moment~**

("Larvitar, have a sandwich.") Squirtle said with a smile.

("I'm not hungry.") Larvitar replied coldly.

("C'mon! You haven't eaten since last night. Here.") Squirtle handed him the sandwich.

("I said I'm not hungry!") Larvitar snapped, shocking Squirtle. ("Besides, I will never eat the food these fools make.") Another trainer insult.

Almost to the point of exploding, Squirtle angrily shoved the sandwich at Larvitar.

("I don't care if you hate Pokemon trainers, you're my teammate! And I will not let my teammate starve himself! Now eat.") Squirtle stomped back next to Dratini and Luxio.

Larvitar took a little bite of the sandwich as he stared at Squirtle.

Dratini shook his head. ("Will you just leave him alone, Squirtle?")

("Yeah! Besides, he's a jerk!") Luxio agreed.

("I want him to become friends with us.") Squirtle answered.

("Good luck accomplishing that.") Scyther said.

Meanwhile, Sneasel was becoming friends with Rhyhorn.

("What's his problem?") She asked after seeing what happened with Larvitar.

("He doesn't like Pokemon trainers, or the Pokemon with them.") Rhyhorn replied. ("But don't worry about him. Mike's Larvitar is a lot friendlier.")

("Woo! I'm the man!") Mike's Larvitar overheard and shouted out. Sneasel laughed.

**~Pokemon Moment Over~**

"Daron, there is something wrong with Larvitar." Shavo said.

"He's probably not used to the team yet. Don't worry about it." Daron replied back.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Shavo admitted.

_**15 Minutes Later**_

Everyone had finished their lunch, and they we about to get going.

"Hold on, guys!" John called out. "Before we go, I want to see if I can find a Pokemon."

"Go ahead, John. We'll go when you get back." David gave him permission.

"Come on, guys, let's go!" John and his three Pokemon ran into the woods.

_**In the woods**_

A few minutes have past, and so far no Pokemon have been found.

"Find anything?" John asked his Pokemon.

"Cyndaquil."

"Sandshrew."

"Bzz."

"Crud." He continued looking.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in one of the bushes. Then, a creature jumped out in front of John. It looked like a small, pudgy, dark blue dragon. Also, its underbelly was red and there were horns that resembled jet plane engines.

"A Pokemon?" John got out his Pokedex.

"Gible, the Land Shark Pokemon. It attacks using its huge mouth. While its attacks are powerful, it hurts itself out of clumsiness, too." Dexter explained.

"I might as well catch this one." John said to himself. "Sandshrew, attack it with Rollout!" He ordered the attack. Sandshrew curled into a ball and started rolling towards Gible, but Gible easily dodged it. "Keep holding the Rollout, Sandshrew!" Sandshrew turns around and goes for Gible again, but once more, it dodges.

_I need to distract it. _John thought. Then he ordered, "Beedrill, distract Gible by using Pin Missile!" Beedrill launched dozens of sharp pins at Gible, and it got distracted.

"Sandshrew, your chance to attack!" Sandshrew once again used Rollout, and this time, it hit.

"Gible!" as it gets hit.

Now it was Cyndaquil's turn.

"Okay Cyndaquil, Ember!" John called out. Cyndaquil released bits of fire at the weakened Pokemon, causing it to faint.

"Pokeball, go!" John throws a Pokeball out and Gible goes in. It shakes, then stops. "I caught a Gible!"

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil congratulated him.

John smiled as he and his Pokemon headed back.

_**Back at the Pokemon Center**_

As the team waited for John to return, some of the guys trained for a little.

Johnny sighs as he watches his Sneasel hang out.

"What's wrong, Johnny?" Zacky asked.

"Nothing." Johnny answered. "It's just I want to give Sneasel a cool nickname, but I can't think of one for her."

Rev thought for a bit. "How about Hazel?" He suggested.

Johnny shook his head. "No. Besides, a Sneasel from another Pokemon FanFic already has that as a nickname." Johnny said, once again breaking the fourth wall.

"Give it some time. You'll think of one." Zacky encouraged.

**~Pokemon Moment~**

("Yo Machop, Chimchar, come over here for a minute.") Buzz said while Johnny's Pokemon were hanging out with the others.

("What's up?") Machop asked.

Buzz looked around, then whispered to his friends, ("I don't trust Sneasel.")

Machop stared at him confused. ("Why?")

("She just doesn't seem like the trustworthy type.") Buzz answered.

Chimchar sighed, ("Buzz, Sneasel's only been on the team for a half an hour. Give her some more time. She's already making friends here.")

The Elekid agreed. ("You're right.")

**~Pokemon Moment Over~**

"I'm back!" John shouted as he entered the Pokemon Center.

"Did you catch a Pokemon?" Mike asked.

"Sure did." John held up his Pokeball.

"So that means we can go now?" Daron said.

"Yes, we can go." Dan answered.

After everyone returned their Pokemon and grabbed their backpacks, David yelled out, "Let's continue to Vermillion City!"

The team was on their way to their third badge.

So Rev caught a Psyduck, Johnny caught a Sneasel, and John caught a Gible. What will happen once they reach Vermillion City? You'll find out next time!

* * *

Pokemon Levels! Also there were a few off-screen evolutions. I'm putting up all the trainer's Pokemon so you can see how much stronger they've gotten.

**David**

Charmander Lv. 21

Growlithe Lv. 20

Kadabra Lv. 18 (Off-screen evolution) (Yes, David's Abra evolved first.)

Gastly Lv. 19

**Dan**

Eevee Lv. 20

Kabuto Lv. 20

Scyther Lv. 18

Rhyhorn Lv. 20

**Mike**

Totodile Lv. 20

Larvitar Lv. 17

Pidgey Lv. 19

Houndour (Dour) Lv. 20

**John**

Cyndaquil Lv. 20

Sandshrew Lv. 19

Beedrill Lv. 17

Gible Lv. 19

**Serj**

Abra Lv. 20

Slowpoke Lv. 19

Natu Lv. 19

**Daron**

Squirtle Lv. 21

Dratini Lv. 20

Luxio Lv. 18 (Off-screen evolution)

Larvitar Lv. 19

**John ("Dolmayan")**

Vulpix Lv. 20

Houndour Lv. 19

Slugma Lv. 19

**Shavo**

Pichu Lv. 20

Clefairy Lv. 18

Mareep Lv. 19

Chansey Lv. 19

**Matt**

Bulbasaur Lv. 21

Ekans Lv. 18

Zubat Lv. 19

Magnemite Lv. 20

**Synyster**

Poochyena Lv. 20

Nidorino Lv. 20

Gligar Lv. 19

Staravia Lv. 19

**Zacky**

Cranidos Lv. 20

Geodude Lv. 20

Hoothoot Lv. 19

**The Rev**

Turtwig Lv. 20

Poliwag Lv. 20

Grimer Lv. 19

Psyduck Lv. 18

**Johnny**

Chimchar Lv. 20

Machop Lv. 19

Elekid (Buzz) Lv. 21

Sneasel Lv. 20


End file.
